I just love you
by Ilatan
Summary: Rin always want someone to love her and take care of her, and then she met Len, and they both loved each other, but would Miku and the other let them be happy together? read to find out! ,RinXlen. there is Lemon as well in the story!..Sorry I'm not good at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rin POV

Well, this me in another school day,and guess what?, It's Monday, oh Gosh I hate Mondays, they're so long and boring, oh sorry I forget to introduce myself, my name is Rin Kagami, and I'm 17 years old, and I don't have a lot of friends, oh Gosh what I'm saying, I don't have any friend,and you may ask why?, well because I'm always busy in studding, and also I'm a loner too,I mean look at me who in this freakin' world want to be my friend!.

And now I'm walking to my class,I enter the class I sit on my seat waiting the teacher, I looked around me and I saw everyone talking, laughing, smiling, chatting, and I was alone, but don't worry about me,because I'm sure that someday I'll be loved by someone, and we'll have a lot of fun, I can't wait to that day come, but when?

Then the teacher enter the class "okay everyone sit on your seat." Meiko sensei said, then I saw everyone sitting fast on their seats, they were whisper and gossip,what's happening?

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new student,and I hope that you'll be friendly with him." Meiko sensei said.

a new student?, is that all about?, a new student?, well I guess that will be a new hater for me.

.

"Please, enter the class" Meiko sensei said to the student that was standing out the class, and then he enter and he introduce his self "Hey everyone, my name is Len Kagamine, and I hope that we'll be a good friends."he said while smiling.

so his name is Len, ha?, well he was blond, his hair was messy and pull out all over his face, and from the back, he was putting his hair in a small messy ponytail, and he also has a blue eyes, a little darker then mine, and he also look so familiar,and he was cute also..What the heck?, **what I'm saying**..no no no I'm saying that because it's Monday, and I don't feel good on Mondays, yea that why!.

"Well Len, you can sit next to Piko, Piko please rise your hand, okay Len go and sit next to Piko" Meiko sensei said.

And the Len went to sit next to Piko and that mean Len'll sit behind me! oh no!.

When he was walking to sit next to Piko, he gave me a wired look, and I could say that he was looking at me all the time,like he know me or something...

The bells ring, that mean it lunch time, I went to the school cafeteria, and I founded a place to sit, I always have my lunch alone because nobody like me, or I could say that everyone _**hate**_me!

When I was eating my lunch in peace I heard a familiar voice behind me saying "if you don't mind..c-can I sit with you", I turn around and looking for who was talking to me and it was _**Len**_!

he want to eat his lunch with me..well that weird.

"Humm..yea..s-sure." I said, then he sit next to me, he start looking at me, it was so weird, why he's staring at me like this?

"what's your name?" he asked , give me those strange looks.

"it's R-Rin, Rin kagami, and I think that your name is Len, right?", I said, I was nervous, this is the first time a boy talk to me.

then I saw him a little shocked he kept silent for a minute, then he give me an evil grin, and said "yea, and by the way cute name."

my name is cute?, really?!, I couldn't help but blush.

"I want to ask you something." Len said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"well, as you see I'm new here, a-and I didn't understand the math class today, because in my old school we didn't takes those lessons yet, and I heard that you're the smartest student in our grade, and I was wondering if you don't mind, c-can you explain this lessons for m-me?!" Len said.

what?! me? I'm the smartest girl in our grade?! is this count a compliment?,but what should I do?

" yes, I can help y-you.." I said while blushing.

"you can?, thank you." he said with a big grin on his face

that grin and those smiles make my heartbeat fast.

"i-it's not a big deal, so tell me now what you didn't understand in the class?" I said.

then Len start telling me his problems, and I explain everything for him, and I explain every detail to him also.

"wow, I understand now, you make it so easy!, thank you Rin", he said giving me his big grin on his face, I don't know why but I love his grins...what am I saying?

and by that the bells rang, I took my books and stuff, and stand,and I start to walk "you're welcome, I've to go to the class now, talk to you later" I said with a small smile, then I turn around, "wait! ,we're in the same class, c-can I walk with you" Len said, I was shocked, he wanna walk with me to the class? really?.

"okay" I said while blushing.

we walk together to the class, and my heartbeat go faster and faster.

"Rin, do you have anything after school?" Len asked me.

why is he asking?

"no" I said looking at him.

he give me his grin and said "okay, well then can you stay with me after school in the school library? , because there is some lessons I didn't understand it yet, and I want to ask you about it."

me and him after school? studding? why me? why he want me to be his **tutor**?

I nodded while blushing.

"thank you for helping me Rin" he said and he give me a warm smile,that smile make my heartbeat go faster.

then we both enter the class together, and I saw all the girls staring at as, and specially Miku, she's the most popular girls in the school, she looks at me and give me a death glare, and then I walk to my seat, and sit, and Len sit behind me again, and my heartbeat went faster again.

then the sensei Haku enter the class,and she stared the lesson, while she was talking, and nobody give her any attention, I heard some girls gossip, I heard one of them saying " who does the girl think herself doing?", and I heard another girl say " we'll not let her taking our Len from us", well I think that they're talking about me, great! , does Len heard what they're saying? does he care about them? does he care about me?, well I've to admit it I've a little crush on him, just a little, okay maybe it's more than a little!, does he like me back?, no I don't think so..I mean who in this world will like me, I'm hopeless...

the bells rang, that mean the school is over, all the student are getting out from school building, and I was doing the same, until I felt someone behind me saying "where are you going Rin?" I turned around, and find who was speaking with me, it was Len.

"I'm going h-home.." I said

"what?, did you forget that you gonna help me with study?" Len said, he was shocked a little.

"_**no**_, I didn't, b-but I thought that you did forget that.." I said, and I was nervous.

he gave me his evil grin on his face " no! I didn't, Rin."

"uhh...okay" I said not knowing what to say.

"c'mon let go to the library and start studding" he said grabbing my hand, we both arrived to the school library, and took a seat, we put our books on the table and star studding.

"humm Len, can I ask you something?" I said looking at him.

" yea sure, what is it Rin?" he replied with a smile on his face.

""why are you talking to m-me?" I said

"huh?!" he said looking shocked from my question.

"I mean look, everyone hate me an dislike me, why you don't do like them?" I said, he stay silent for a minute, and then he burst laughing, I felt angry, does he laughing at me?, I should now that from the first place, I stood up and took my books and I start to walk,and I felt tears coming from my eyes, it hurt that someone is laughing at you.

"hey! where are you going?" he ask loudly, I turn around and looked at him I was angry, and from his face I think he can see it too.

"because you're laughing at me!" I yelled.

"what? no!, I wasn't laughing at you!" he said.

"oh! really?..ha?, can you please tell me about what you were laughing about?" I said in an angry tone.

"I was laughing at other student that are stupid because they hate you, I didn't found any reason to hate you,believe me" he said, and he said that last part softly, and I don't know why I did believe him..

"really?" I said smiling, and I felt my tears are going away.

he give me his warm big smile, and said " yes, really.", and I felt my heartbeat go faster, and I blush.

"you know, forget about studding,lets go somewhere else" he said smiling.

"okay" I replied, and then we both left the building together.

To be continued...

I hope you guys like this episode, I'll update the second chapter soon..

note: I don't on the vocaloid ( I wish)

and sorry if I have mistakes in this chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Len POV

why does every one hate her?, I don't know and I don't care because I don't hate her.._**I love her**_so much, I know her from long time ago, but she don't know me, you may ask how?, well when I was 3rd grade she was with me in the same class, you can say it's love from the first sigh, I was always staring at her, her beautiful hair, her amazing blue sea blue eyes, her soft skin, her pink lips, she was so perfect, she was cute and beautiful..she was my **everything!** but I couldn't tell he my feelings for her, and I was barley talking to her, maybe because I was shy and nervous, and I was also afraid of rejection, and my face was always red from blushing when I was near her, but when moved from the town, I was so sad and angry and mad because I couldn't tell her my feelings, and then I didn't love or like any girl except her, she was my love and still, when today I saw her with me in the class I was so shocked and surprised and happy at the same time, I met her again!, when we was at 3rd grad she was beautiful, but now she's **_gorgeous!_**she was my only true love, and she still, I have to make her mine, I want her badly, I wont give up, I wont let her go again!, and now she's with me, and I _**wont**_ let anyone take her away from me!, and I just keep staring and looking at her, I just love her, now I'm going to take her to the ice cream shop, I know an ice cream shop buy delicious orange ice cream, an I know that she loves orange.

" humm, Len..where are you taking me?" Rin asked,he voice is so cute.  
" huh, you'll see, it not far from here." I answered her, with a smile on my face.  
" okay then...", she said...how much I want to hug her right now, but I've to control myself.

" well, here we're" I said when we arrived the ice cream shop.  
" we gonna buy ice cream?..well I love ice cream, I wounder if they have an.." she start.  
"yes they have orange ice cream" I finished.  
she looked at me shocked, and she stayed silent, and I broke the silent " I know that love orange and it your favorite, so I bring you here, because they have a really delicious orange ice cream" I said given her a smirk.  
" b-but how did you know that I love orange?" she asked, and she still shocked and surprised.  
I give her an evil grin, then I said " the little bird told me that, and she also told me so many things too".  
She didn't say anything, she just blush, she look so cute right now, I wish if I can kiss her pink cheek, believe me I'll do it soon!  
" wait for me, I'll enter to bought ice cream." I said, "okay Len", she replied, how cute she is when she say my name!  
I entered the shop, and bought tow cornets of ice cream, one orange cornet of ice cream for Rinny, and one cornet banana ice cream for me, well, yea I love banana but not as much as I love Rin.  
"here, take your ice cream" I said smiling and given her the cornet of ice cream .  
"thanks..banana ice cream?" she said.  
I giggle and said " yes I love banana",she looked at me and smiled.  
we start walk, then I asked her "humm Rrin, can I've your phone number?, if you don't mind..?", she looked at me and blush,then she nodded, I gave her my phone, and she write her number on it.  
after that we start walking and talking, and she was eating her ice cream and licking it, how much I want to kiss her..  
after that she said " humm Len, I've to go home", but I want to be with her :( , I smiled at her and said " I'll take you home then." she looked at me and blush madly.

I take her home, " thank you Len, I enjoyed a lot, it was nice from you to do that do me.." she said blushing, I give her a grin and said "it's okay, I didn't do anything, and I'll to hang out with you every day, and if you don't mind we can go out after school tomorrow" she blush hard, and I was staring at her, please say yes, please say yes, c'mon Rinny!  
"okay" she said, yes!  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye" I said given her a smile, she smiled back, and I turn around to go home," wait..!" she said, I turn around and look at her, she ran to me and hugged me, she's hugging me, _**she's fucking hugging me!**_I hugged her back, " thank you Len" she whisper, and her head on my shoulder, " you're welcome Rin" I said, she pull out, and then we said goodbye to each other, and I went home.

Rin POV

Oh my God!  
is that really did happen?! or I was dreaming, I think that what does happened was real, he's so kind, sweet, cute, handsome,friendly,... he's just amazing, **_what I'm saying!_**, and I like him, and I think that he like me too, could that be real that someone like and cares of me..well he care about me, he's the only one who care about me, even my parent don't care about me, but he, he..did!

well, my when I was a little my mother left us, and by us I mean me and my dad, I don't know why she did that...Then my father married, and my step mother really hate me. My dad travel all the time because his work, that mean me and my step mother stay together in the house..Ekk!  
I entered the house then I heard her calling me," Rin!", "yes Mother!" I said, she came to me and she star saying " Rin..where you have been?, you late!"  
"humm, I'm sorry, I was studding in school library because I've some exams.." I Lied  
"okay, whatever, now get up to your room and don't get out of it until dinner time" she said.  
"okay, humm. and I'm going to late tomorrow also..because I'm going to hung out with my friends.." I said to her, she didn't look happy about that!  
"okay, but don't late, now get up" she yelled.

I get up to my room and I started to do my homework, and I studied, after that I had my dinner, and I start get read for bed.  
then I saw my phone ring, and it was a new message, then I read.

_Len Kagamine:_ Hey Rin..I was wondering if you can help me with my math homework, do you now the answer of the question number 7 page 41? c:..Len.  
it Len, he want me to help him with his homework, I quickly open my homework and looked for the answer.  
_Rin_ Kagamine: the answer is 183..anything else? :P.  
I send the message waiting for his replay, and my heart start to beat fast, oh c'mon why is beating fast?!  
then I founded I new message on my phone screen, I quickly open it and read it.  
_Len Kagamine:_ oh thanks, no I don't want anything else :P , and you didn't forget our date tomorrow after school, did you?.  
**_DATE!_**_ DATE!, _did he just say a date! me and him?, wait that mean he like me, right?  
_Rin Kagamine:_ date?! are we going in a date?  
oh my God, my heart start to beat so fast waiting for his replay.  
_Len_ kagamine: yes we're going in a date, but if you don't want to it okay...  
ohh what should I do, should I accept? I don't know..I should accept right?  
_Rin Kagamin:_ no it's okay..when it's the date?  
_Len Kagamine_: tomorrow after school :D, see you tomorrow, night ^^  
_ Rin Kagamine:_ okay, night :)  
oh my..I kept thinking about what is going happen tomorrow until I felt in sleep...

**To be continued...  
**so what do you think? it was good? right?  
I hope you like it...I'll update the next chapter soon..  
note: sorry for mistakes, and I don't own the vocaloid...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Rin POV:

I woke up next today, and I was thinking what did happened yesterday, and then I remembered that I've a date with _Len._  
I founded a new message on my phone, I open it, ad read it.  
_Len Kagamine:_ don't forget our date today after school Rin :3.  
my heart start to beat fast, but I don't have time for this, I've to get ready for school now, today is going to be a so _long_..

Len POV:

Me and Rinny have a date today, me and Rinny have a date today, **_Fucking me and Rinny are having a fucking date in fucking today_**, well I can't say fucking Rinny, and I'll do bad thing to you if you said that, I kept saying this in my mind all the way to school, when I was walking I was thinking if I would see Rinny in my way to school, but that didn't happened, poor me, I can't wait to see her again, I arrived to school, I entered the class, no Rinny her, she didn't arrive yet, I sited on my seat waiting for her, where is she? she late, did anything happened to her,is she's sick? did someone kidnap her, or worst, did someone rape her? I'll kill anyone do this, she'll lose her first for me, I'll take her first and none else! when I was thinking about this, I saw a girl who has aqua hair and aqua eyes, she was putting her hair in two pony tails, one on the right, and one on the left, she was staring at me, then she came and said " well hey, my name is Hatsune Miku, and I hope we will became a good friend or maybe even more.." she said that with an evil grin on her face.  
more? noway, I'm not going to love or like anyone except my Rin, yes she's my Rin, she we'll be mine sooner or later, I looked at her and said coldly " humm, yea, sure, whatever.."  
she looked at me and she didn't seems happy with that, but I didn't care " oh, I see..huh, I saw you yesterday with Rin, don't tell me that you like her, she's **_nothing_**".  
I don't care what she's fucking saying, I only care about Rin, and I didn't reply or say anything, I ignored her, I looked down, and I opened my book and start reading, I wasn't actually reading, I was doing that to make her leave me alone, and she did.  
and then I saw my angel enter the class, I was so worry about her, my sunshine.  
she walk in, and she came to her desk, and she smiled at me, that smile made my heart beat fast...  
I greeted her with a big smile " hey Rin".  
she smiled back and said " hey Len.." and the she sited and turned around to me and said " did you do your math homework?" and she giggled.  
I gave her a silly smile and said " yea I did, and it all because of you, I couldn't do it without you, you helped me a lot! ", I saw her blushing, her face was shade of red, I just want to kiss her right now, and I'll soon..then I saw Miku looking at us, what does she want?  
" it's not a problem Len, and I didn't do anything, beside you're a smart boy.."she said while blushing madly, how cute you're Rinny.

" thanks.." I said while blushing, but believe me I'm good at hiding them.  
she blushed again, and then sensie Mieko entered the class, but I was talking to my Rinny :c.  
" okay Len, we'll talk later after class" she said smiling, I smiled back and nodded.  
after the class ended, I've another class and it's not with my Rinny, God why?..after that class ended, it was finally lunch time, now I can have time to spent with my Rin.

when I entered the cafeteria I saw Rin sitting, and Miku standing next to her, with a big evil grin on her face, and she was talking to Rin with tow other girls, what they're talking about?, I don't know but I know that it wont be good at all!  
when Miku saw me her grin becomes way bigger, and she left with the other girls, and I came and sit next to Rin.  
" hey Rin" I said given her a smirk.  
she turned her head and looked at me, and her eyes was hurt and full of pain, and I hurt inside, why is she sad? what did Miku told her?!  
"are you okay?" I asked her, I was so worried about her...  
"yes" she said coldly, not even looking at me, we ate in scary silent, until the bells rang, she stood up, not looking at me, and she start to walk, what is happening?!  
" what's wrong Rin? " I said a bit loudly, she turn around, an I saw tears in her eyes, I didn't let her say anything because I knew that she'll lie, I grab her hand we start to run..  
" where are we going? we have a class now!" she said.  
" so we'll skip it!" I replied.  
I take her to the roof, and we had eyes contact" now Rin, tell me what's wrong, and don't lie!" I said looking at her, I felt like she was angry and sad" I..uh..I know why you're talking to me..I know why you did take me to ice cream shop..I know everything and Miku told me everything!" she she said looking down...  
what? she know everything? what the heck is this thing! and what did Miku told her.  
" what do you mean?" I asked.  
"Miku told me everything!" she yelled, I now that this little devil did something!  
" Miku, oh , yea , I know her, I met her today, but what does she know about me..?" I said, " you're using me, you're using me to get high degrees in math and all subject, I thought that you don't hate me I thought that you're my friend, I thought that you care about me!" she yelled..and I could see tears in her eyes..what is she saying?!

Rin POV

I knew he was lying it's so good to be real.. I should knew that!  
" you're using me, you're using me to get high degrees in math and all subject, I thought that you don't hate me I thought that you're my friend, I thought that you care about me!" I yelled and I felt tears in my eyes and I started crying...and then I felt something on my lips...there were Len's lips.._**Len was kissing me!**_

To be continued

so how it was? did you like it?  
I'll make sure to make the next chapter fluffy :3  
I hope you like it and I'll update the next chapter soon...  
sorry for mistakes..:P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin POV

Len was kissing me..**_Len was Kissing_****me!** I was so shocked and surprised..I froze, I didn't know what to do, should I kiss him back, or slap him in his face, and I could say that my face was red like tomato, this was my first kiss, he stole my first kiss!..but..for unknown reason I didn't want him to stop, he was kissing me, his eyes was closed, and I can see that he was blushing, but not like me, his worm lips was on mine..wait if he kissed me that mean **_he like me?_**I feel my face was so worm, I didn't know what to do, he was kissing me so deep with a lot of Passion, I din't do anything just standing in my place watch him kissing me, and I was like an idiot, he put his hand on my waist, if I could blush even more then my face gonna explode!  
then he pull away, he putted his forehead on mine, and our nose touched, he was staring at me, and his face was shade of red, we stay like that, like for 5 minute not doing anything except looking at each other, there was silent, and Len broke the silent and said " listen Rin, I don't know what did that bitch Miku told you about me, and I didn't use you, and I'll never do that..the truth is that I like you..no..I don't like you **_I love you!_**" Len said..I froze again, he love me? why me? my heart was beating so fast, if my heart kept beating that fast I feel that I'll have heart attack, I didn't actually know what to say.  
"...you l-love m-me? I said blushing harder.  
He gave me a big grin, and said " yes I do, and so much, and when I told you to help me with my math problem I lied, I'm good at math, but I told you to help me to have an excuse to talk to you", wait what?, from when people need an excuse to talk to me?  
" but we only met yesterday..it's not enough time to anyone to love another person" I said, his grin become way bigger...  
" and who said that I know you from yesterday? " he said and his evil grin still on his face.  
" what? you know me before yesterday?!" I asked him and I was totally confused.  
" Rin, I love you from long time ago..but I didn't tell you, and I'm happy because I told you know." he said.  
what? but I only met him yesterday, well his face seems familiar, but I don't remember anything about I know him before yesterday!  
" but I don't know you!" I said, I wanna know from where he know me!  
" well, I know you when we were in 3rd grade, you were with me in the same class, but you have never notice me, it's okay with me, I always loved you, I love you from the first time I saw you, you can say that my love for you is love from first sigh, I always want to tell you my feelings, but I was an idiot because I didn't, when my family moved to anther town, I was angry from my self because I didn't tell you my feeling...but hey..I told you now my feelings for you." he said that and gave me a worm smile.  
I didn't know what to say I felt guilty, I came closer to him, he look at me confused, I put my arms on his neck, and kissed him, he was shocked at the first from what I'm doing, but soon he kissed me back, then I pull away and said " you know Len..I love you too..", he give me a grin and said " good to know that" then we continued kissing, the kiss was soft and gently at first but it became more rude and passion, Len licked my bottom, which caused me to open my mouth sightly, he shoved his his tongue into my mouth and he started roaming everywhere in my mouth, it feel good, I'll admit it Len is really good kisser, the kiss made me moan, I could feel Len grin from my moan, then he start to kiss my jaw, then my neck, I was nervous "..uhh..Len..you..s-stop.." I was trying to say, he looked at me, and evil grin on his face and said "are you sure?"..well I wasn't sure about if he have to stop or not, I shook my head and I was blushing, he give me a smirk, and said " well that mean that I'll keep kissing you..", then he back to kissing me, then I pull away and said " Len I wanna apologize to you" I said.  
"huh? about what?" he asked.  
" about two bad things I did to you.." I said looking down.  
"and what are those two things?" he said given me a smile.  
" the first one is that I didn't notice you when we was in the 3rd grade, and the second one is I believed Miku that you were using me, and I'm sorry" I said, and I felt so guilty about those things...

Len POV

Rin was apologize to me, the truth is I'm not mad or angry about what she did, I totally forget what she did.  
"Hehe, it's okay Rin, you didn't do anything, and what happened in the past stay in the past, so don't worry, and I'll forgive you if you do something for me.." I said given her a smirk.  
"And what is it?" she asked.  
I give her a grin and said "if you want me to forgive you you have to be my girlfriend."  
She was shocked at the first, but then she smiled and said " okay Len" and then she hugged me, I hugged her back tightly, and I was happy because she accept, and then we start to kiss again..until the bells rang, why God? why the bells ruin our kiss!  
she pull away and looked at me and said "Len, I think we have to go to the class now..", she was right, so I nodded and we walk.

we walk together to the class, and I hold her hand, she blushed and smiled, when we entered the class, I saw everyone staring at us, and give us weird look, and I saw Miku given us death glare, she seemed angry, huh of course she'll be angry, her plan didn't work out.  
Len: 1  
Miku: 0  
Hehe, I've to keep my eyes on her, to be sure that she wont do anything again.  
me and Rin sit down in our seat, and the teacher came and started the lesson, the bells rang, that mean the school is over now.  
me and Rin get out of the school, now our date star, and I've a little surprise for Rinny.

**_To be co_****_ntinued.._**__

This chapter was cute, but I wanted to made it more fluffy, but I couldn't..:c  
I hope you're liking this story, I'm doing my best, I'll admit that I'm not good writer..  
I'll update the next chapter soon, maybe tomorrow...  
please review!  
and I don't own the vocaloid and blah blah blah...  
and sorry for mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin POV

The school is over now, me an Len get out from school, and we start to walk, I think that our date started, I wounder where he will takes me.  
" humm Len, where we're going?" I asked him, I really want to know where we're going, well it's my first date so I diced to enjoy it.  
" huh, you'll see..."he said, not answering my real question -.-..  
I sight and said "okay, whatever.."  
we walk until Len suddenly stop, I looked at him, and said "Why did you stop?"  
Len gave me a smirk and said "Because we arrived, look behind you"  
We arrived? what did he mean we arrived? I looked behind me, and I was shocked.  
"Instruments' shop?" I said confused.  
"Yep" Len said.  
"..uh..I thought that we're..you know..in a date?" I said, why we're here?  
"Huh, well yea, but we need to enter here first." Len said, smiling.  
"And why we'll enter here? there's nothing to do there.." I said.  
"Hehe, if there's nothing to do there, then why that shop built in the first place?" he said.  
"Well, they build it for the people who want to buy instruments.." I said given him a smirk.  
"Exactly!" he said given me an evil grin.  
"Huh? what do you mean?" I asked him..what he's planning to do?!  
" We came here to buy an instrument for you" he said, and his grin became way bigger.  
**_"WHAT?!"_** I yelled, is he's serious about buying an instrument for me?  
"We gonna enter that store, to buy an instrument for you." he said, and that..and that grin still in his face!  
" Why?" I asked, I mean seriously why he want to buy an instrument for me?  
"Well..you like music, don't you? he said.  
"Yea, but everybody like music..!" I replied.  
"Huh, yea, but you've always want to play an instrument!" he said.  
I was shocked, what he did say was so true, but who did he know?  
"..yea, h-how..how did you kn-know?!" I asked, I really want to know how he know, and how he also know that I like orange too?!  
"..huh, I've my ways.." he said given me a smirk.  
" but..I wanna know.._You have to tell me!_" I said.  
" Hahaha, nope, I want tell you my secret!" he said and giggled.  
"..but..I..you have to tell me your secret then." I said.  
"Huh, yea, sure, like I'll tell you my secret..anyway lets enter and find an instrument for you." he said, grabbing my hand, and entering the store.  
the store was big inside, I saw like all the instrument in the world inside the shop, there were guitars, keyboards, violents,...etc  
" so what did you like to buy? it'll be a present form me to you." Len said smiling at me.  
"what? I can't accept it" I replied.  
"huh? why?" he asked.  
Like the hell I'll let him bought for me an instrument!  
"because, those instrument are so expensive and I can't..." I was saying until Len kiss me and shutting me up.  
the he pull away, and say " now tell me what instruments do you want?"  
"well, I liked that guitar." I said pointing at an electric guitar, it was orange and white, and I felt like it was perfect for me.  
"Okay, then we'll buy it" Len said smiling.  
"but I don't know how to play guitar.." I said looking down.  
"huh, it's not a problem, I'll teach you." he said given me a smirk.  
"what? you know how to play guitar?" I asked.  
"yep, I already have one." he said given me a smirk.  
"that look interesting, but that doesn't mean that we gonna bought that guitar!" I said, refusing the idea of he buy for me a guitar.  
"enough Rin, we gonna buy it if you like it or not, we gonna buy it" Len said, not caring if I like the idea of him bought me a guitar.  
I was thinking about how to make him not buying me that guitar, until...I realized that Len already bought that guitar.  
" no no no Len, you have to.." I was trying to say, but Len kissed me again, and shut me up again.  
when he pull away, I looked at him and said " will you please stop doing this!"  
he give me a smirk and said " nope, I can't, your lips are so soft, and I can't control myself from not kissing you"  
I blush, and said " shut up" I said trying to hide my blush, but it was useless, because I saw Len grin from my blush.  
"beside, this is the best way to see you blushing, I like to see you blushing, you look so cute when you blush" he said, and his evil grin become bigger.  
I blush madly when I heard him saying that, I could feel that my face was like a big red tomato, and I saw Len grin became way way bigger, it was from ear to ear.  
" you're so mean Len." I said while blushing, and Len start to laugh and then he said "am I..?" then he continued laughing..  
After we continued walking, Len asked me "are you hungry Rin?", I stop walking and looked at him "nya! I'm so hungry!" I said that to him, and he start to laugh.  
"so what do you want to eat?" he asked me, "I wanna eat oranges!" I said, he give me a smirk, and said "okay than, lets buy some orange."  
we went to super market, we entered I go searching for oranges and Len followed me, I finally founded where the oranges sells, I run to oranges and hold one, the Len stopped me and said "what are you doing?"  
"what it seems I'm doing? we're here to buy oranges, so I founded the perfect orange to eat, see?" I said showing him my orange.  
"but we're not gonna buy oranges" he said given my a smirk.  
"what? why? you told me that we gonna bought oranges, didn't you?" I said.  
"well yea, but you can't eat orange, because I don't like orange, you're going to eat banana, just like me" he said with a grin.  
"what? couldn't you eat your banana, and I eat my orange?" I asked.  
"no!" he said, looking angry.  
"why?" I asked him again  
"because we both have to eat the same" he answered.  
"why? I don't love banana, I'm going to eat my orange!" I said, "no you can't, because I don't like orange, so you'll eat banana just like me" he said.  
we kept fighting like this for 15 minutes, until we heard someone laughing at us from behind us, we turned around to see a women laughing at us, me and Len look at each other confused.  
"why you both don't buy apples!" she said with a smile, and turned around, and left.  
"apples? humm I don't hate apples, it's not bad.." I said.  
"well, yea it good, it's better then oranges" Len said, and giggled.  
so Len bought 3 apples, I didn't understand why he did bought 3, I mean one for me, and one for him, and the last one for who?  
we was walking and eating our apples, then Len start staring at me then he kissed my cheek, I blush hard.  
"hey!" I said blushing more, he start to laugh at my blushing face, then he stopped laughing, and looked at me, he give me an evil grin and said " you now Rin, I don't know whom is redder, you, our the apple that I'm eaten it now" he said laughing again, I blush harder, he's so mean and evil :c , he always do that.  
after we finished our apples, Len was holding the third apple, he was looking at it, he was looking at it in a very evil way, he looked at it, then to me, then the apple,then me,then the apple, then he finally kept looking at me, with a really evil creepy grin on his face, then he said " do you know Rin why did I bought 3 apples?" he asked.  
well I've to admit it that I wanna know why he bought 3 apples...  
"nope" I said, "I bought it to eat it together.." he said.  
what? we'll eat it together? wait..don't tell me that he'll...  
"..you're not going to.." I was trying to say, but he smirk to me, and said "yes, I'll..".  
he quickly but the apple in his mouth, and he putted the other side of the apple on my mouth, I blush, we was eating the apple together, in the middle of the street! Len I'm going to kill!  
my face was completely red, he take a bit of the apple then I took a bit of the apple, he seems to be enjoying it!  
after the apple finished, and we pull away, he start staring at me..and then he came closer to and kissed me... then he stared to kiss my jaw, then the neck, I pull away from him, and said "what wrong with you?".  
"huh? what do you mean?" he asked.  
"you kiss me in the street, you hug me in the street, you make me eat apple with you in the street, you do everything in the street...why don't you fuck me in the street?" I yelled..I didn't mean the last sentence I said, and when I realized what sis I said in the last, I blush, and my heart start to beat fast..  
"heh, you know I've no problem with doing that, but we need some privacy.." he said given me that evil grin again.  
I start blushing madly about what he did say, "pervert" I yelled, he started to laugh hard "why? you told me to do that?" he said with a grin.  
"shut up" I said while blushing, he nodded, " what kinda of date is that?" I asked him.  
"oh yea, we're going now to the beach to watch sunset, and I..." Len started to say..when I said "no, I can't Len" I said.  
Len raised an eyebrow, and asked "why?".  
"because if we went to watch sunset, I'll be late, and my parent told my to don't be late.." I said, I didn't want to mention my step mother, she'll kill me if I late.  
"oh...but what about...our date? I don't wanna my first date to be ruin!" he said, looking sad?  
I was shocked his first date? he didn't go out with another girl before in a date?  
"..your first date?" I asked, and I still shocked a little.  
"well yea, my first date, and you're actually my f-first girlfriend" he said while blushing.  
"why? why you didn't have a girlfriend before?" I asked, I was confused.  
"because I always loved you..and I still.." he said while smiling and blushing.  
I blush, and my heartbeat went faster, this is cute, he didn't have a girlfriend because he always loved me? **_(fluffy xD)_**_  
_"uhh..I love you too Len.." I said blushing then I kissed his cheek, he blush, and smiled at me.  
"you know, if you don't wan go to the beach, we can go to my place." he said.  
I blushed and nodded.  
and we both walk together, to Len's house..me and Len and my new guitar...

**_To be co_**_**ntinued...**___

Tadaaa!  
so how it was? did you like it?  
it's cute, isn't it?  
I'll update the next chapter soon.  
please review!  
and thanks for reading..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin POV

Len took me to his house, it was an apartment, when we arrived, Len opened the door, and we entered, his apartment was totally mess, and it wasn't that big, there was a small couch, and a small TV, and I saw Len is electric guitar on the couch, and from what did I see, I think that Len live alone.  
"uhh Len, do you live alone?" I ask him.  
"yep!" he answer.  
"where are your parents?" I asked, confused.  
"ehhh...my parents died two years ago.." he said looking down. _**(poor Len :c)**_  
what? his parents are dead? I want to ask him how, but I didn't, I tough if I asked him, he'll be sad or something...  
" I'm sorry.." I said looking down.  
"heh, it's okay, it not even your fault.." he said, smiling to make me feel better.  
"so..you take care of yourself..?" I asked.  
"huh, well yea, I also have a jab, and sometime my uncle come to visit me, and he also support me.." he said trying to smile, hiding his feeling, I know he's sad about his parents.  
"wait..! you work to make your live..why did you bought for me that expensive guitar?" I said loudly, that idiot!  
"don't think about it like that.." he said.  
"you idiot" I yelled...that stupid idiot, " you have to..." I start to say, but Len kissed me, and he shut me up..I swear if he do that again I'll kill him! but I can't do that because..I love him..that idiot.  
then he pull away, and he give me a grin when he saw me blushing, and he start to giggle, and then he said " you know Rin, I still hungry, what about you?"  
"well, yea I'm hungry.." I said.  
"what do you wanna eat this time?" he asked.  
"oranges!" I said smiling, and given him my puppy eyes.  
"uhh..but I don't have orange..sorry, if you want, I've some banana.." he said, given me a smirk.  
"no! I don't like bananas!" I said.  
he then gave me his evil grin and said " what about some pocky?" (**_oh Len_**_** xD**__)  
_I nodded, and Len his evil grin became way bigger "okay then.." he said, and he entered the kitchen and bring some pocky.  
He bring the pocky and give my a sly smile and said " have you ever heard about pocky game?"  
"no, what is it?" I asked.  
"well, this game played with pocky, it's so easy and simple , the first one who pull away loses" he said with his sly smile, I blush, I think I know now what he's planing to do..  
he came closer to me and whisper in my ear "wanna play it with me?", I start to blush, and I said "okay"  
he hand my a pocky stick,and I put it in my mouth.  
he start to look at me, then he came closer to me, he put the end of the pocky stick in his mouth and start nibbling the end, getting closer and closer to my end, I blush, he was staring at me, and I could see that he's blushing too, I stare back, and decide to eat the stick too, we get closer and closer, and then he take the last bite, and our lips touched, I can feel his worm lips are touching mine, then he start to lick the chocolate that was on my lips from the pocky, then he start kissing deeply, I blush even harder, I remembered also how we ate the apple, Len never get enough?  
When Len was kissing me I wasn't kissing him back, because I wanna win the game, if I keep not kissing him he will pull away and lose, genius!  
Len kept kissing me, his eyes were close, and he was blushing, he kissed me so passionately, and he was exploring my mouth with his tongue, I think he's not caring I didn't kiss him back..  
and then he opened his eyes, he didn't seems happy, I think that he finally realized that I'm not kissing him back, his eyes were saying to me 'why you're not kissing me back?', I think that my plan did work...oh I'm gonna win ^^

Len POV

I kissed her, and kissed her, but she didn't kissed me back, why the hell is she not kissing me? did I did something wrong?  
I gave her a look said ' why you're not kissing me back?', but she ignored it, is she's playing with me?  
huh, but I wont give up, I lied her on the couch, I was on top of her, she blush, and I think that she was nervous, I kissed her madly, but it's no use, she didn't kiss me back -.-'  
I pull away, and looked at her "why you aren't kissing me back?!" I yelled.  
she then start to laugh, why is she laughing?  
" I won" she said while laughing.  
"huh? what?" I asked.  
"I won, remember, we were playing pocky game ..!" she said giving me a grin.  
I totally forget about the game, I was kissing her because I love her, not because the game!  
"okay, whatever.." I said not looking at her..

Rin POV

Len seemed not happy..  
"are you okay Len?" I asked, he nodded not looking at me.  
"humm, I see, you're angry because you lose.." I said giving him my evil grin.  
"no I'm not" he said loudly.  
"oh really? well, I won, and I want a prize." I said.  
"huh? what do you want then? " he asked.  
my grin became way bigger, Len was sitting on the couch, I came closer to him, and I sit in his lap, and then I kissed him, he was shocked at the first, but then he kissed me back, we kissed each other until I felt tired, and I pull away and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly, and then, when I was in his arms, I felt worm and save, and sleepy too, and I felt asleep in Len's arms.

Len POV

Len slept in my arms, so I carried her, I carried he in bridle style, to my bed room, then I laid her in my bed, I kept watching her how she breath, she looked so peaceful, she was like an angel, my angel, I then kissed her forehead and said " sweet dreams my love..".

_Later_

"woke up sleepy head" I said waking her up, "hi.." she said in a sleepy tone, " c'mon woke up." I said, looking at her sleepy eyes.  
"just give me 5 minute" she said, and then she close he eyes again to came back to sleep.  
"but you slept a lot, I wanna spent some time with you..:c " I said looking down.  
she opened her eyes, looking at me in an evil way, and sit next to me, coming close to me, and she whisper in my ear "as you wish Len-Len.."  
she then laid me down, and she was on the top of me, then she start kissing me, we start kissing each other, until she pull away, and asked " what time is it now..?"  
" it's about 9 o'clock.." I said smiling at her.  
**_"What?!"_**she yelled, looking shocked.  
"we didn't go to watch the sunset because I'll gonna be late..so we come here, and you let me sleep all that time?!" she said loudly.  
"well...I didn't want to wake you up..and..uh..sorry.." I said.  
"I've to go home now!" she said.  
"okay, I'll take you home." I said smiling at her, she nodded and she blush...  
I take Rin home, and when we arrived, we kissed goodbye, and hugged each other, and I turned around, and I went home, I can't wait to see Rin again tomorrow..

Rin POV

I can't believe that Len made me sleep that time, and I've to admit that I really enjoyed today, and I'll admit that Len is lap is so comfortable xD  
but I'm so late, my step mother is going to kill me...  
I entered the house, not making in sound, maybe she wont notice me, or maybe that...  
"Rin! where the hell that you have been until now?!"  
Oops..

_**To be**_** continued...**

I hope that you liked this chapter..  
I'll update the next chapter soon ( I always say that -.- :P )  
sorry for mistakes..  
please review, and thanks for reading.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rin POV

I entered the house, not making in sound, maybe she wont notice me, or maybe that...  
"Rin! where the hell that you have been until now?!"  
Oops..  
"uhh.. I..I was..in.." I didn't know what to say, and of course I'm not going to tell her about Len.  
"I'm waiting!" she yelled.  
"I was studying with my friend..and I didn't notice the time.." I lied.  
"what do you see me? a fool to believe your lie? now tell me where have you been! and from where did you get that guitar?! " she yelled.  
"it's none of your business where I've been, and from where I bring that guitar, I'm 17 years old, and I'll turn 18 soon, so I'm free, I can do whatever I want" I yelled.  
"don't you dare to talk to me like this, young lady!" she said.  
"whatever I do, it not your business, just leave me alone!" I said.  
"it's about a guy, isn't it?" she said, in an evil way.  
"ehhh? what?, it not..!" I lied.  
"oh please Rin, I heard so many people lied better!" she said laughing.  
"shut up!" I yelled.  
"oh please, Rin I'm like your mother, you can tell me about it" she said, and giggled.  
"shut up ,you'll never be like my mother!" I said.  
I just wanna my father to came and see what his wife is saying, but my father is now in Canada, for work, he always travel, and now he's not here, and he left me with his wife, to take care of me.  
"huh, yea sure, I'm even not surprised that she left you, she didn't want you, and nobody will, even your father don't, you know, he's thinking to stay in Canada, and I'll go to live with him, and he's thinking to leave you to stay here in your aunt's house, see? nobody care about you, I mean look at you, you don't even have friends!" she said laughing at me.  
"shut up bitch!" I yelled, but what she did say to me, it was..true, nobody care about me, but there's Len, he care about me, right?  
"get up to your room, now!" she yelled at me.  
I get up to my room, I entered, and I closed the door, I was angry, I change my cloth, I wear my nightgown, and I lied on my bed, and I start crying, I cried for hours, I couldn't sleep, then I felt the door was open, and I saw her, I saw a big evil grin in her face.  
"what do you want?" I asked her coldly, hiding my tears.  
"get out!" she yelled.  
"what?" I asked confused.  
"get out from my house!" she said.  
what? is she's kicking me out?  
"you're kicking me out?" I asked.  
"get out now!" she yelled.  
"fine" I yelled.  
I wear a jacket, and I wore my shoes, I putted some clothes in my bag, and I take also some other stuff, and I also took my guitar with me, and I get out from the house, doing what she wanted.  
I'm walking in the street now, not knowing where to go, I looked at my phone, and it was 02: 34 am!  
what the heck, it's too late, I didn't know where to go, and my tears didn't stop from falling..

Len POV

I was sleeping in peace, dreaming about Rinny, until something woke me up, I heard the door knock, so I get up, and looked to the hours, it was 02: 50 am, what? who is coming to my house in this hour?  
I stand up, and walked to the door, and open it, I was so sleepy, I had one eye open, and the other one was closed, and I saw a girl standing, it was blonde, and she had short hair, and blue eyes...wait! this is..R-Rin!  
what is she doing here? she was wearing a nightgown, and a jacket, and she was holding a bag, and her guitar, she was crying, and her face was red, maybe from crying, or maybe because I wasn't wearing a shirt..  
why she is here? I was shocked, I froze in my place, I just looking at her, and she was looking at me, tears in her eyes, what does happen to her..!  
"...Rin, what are you doing h-here?" I said, still shocked.  
"..." she didn't say anything, she just was standing there, crying.  
"what's wrong?!" I said.  
"..she..uhh.."she was trying to say, but it was useless.  
I grab her hand, and I close the door behind us, I sit on the couch, I sit her on my lap, she was facing me.  
"clam down Rin, now tell me, what happened?" I said kissing her forehead.  
"SHE KICKED ME OUT!" she yelled, and more tears are coming and then she hide her head in my chest.  
she kicked he out? who? and why?  
"what do you mean? who kicked you out?" I asked, smiling to her, to make her feel better.  
"my s-step mother, she kicked m-me..out!" she said, still hiding her face on mu chest, and I get wet from her tears, but I didn't care about that.  
she have a step mother? what does happened to her real mother?  
"why she did that?" I asked.  
then she pull away from crying on my chest, and she looked at me, tears are everywhere in her eyes, and then she said "because she hate me, she hate me because she has to take care of me, and she told me that who in this world will want a daughter like me, and she was right, my mother left me, and my father will do that soon, and she said that there's nobody care about me, and nobody love me!"  
I then hugged her tightly, and whisper in her ear "but I do." and then I kissed her cheek.  
then she pull away from the hug, looked at me, smiling, I smiled back, and I said " don't believe what she told you, she's lying."  
she nodded, and then we hugged again.

Rin POV

I was sitting in Len's lap, and I was thinking about what Len told me, that he do love me and he care about, and my step mother is lying on me, and I think that he's right.  
and I love him too.  
when I was in his arms, I felt sleepy, just like what today afternoon, I felt that Len will protect me from everything, and he'll always care about me, and when Len saw that I was going to sleep in his arms, he whisper " c'mon lets go to sleep." he then carried me in bridle style.  
"hey! don't drop me!" I said.  
"I'll never do that." he replied, smiling.  
I blush, he take me to his bedroom, and lied me in his bed and said "you should sleep now, good night" he said, and he kissed my forehead, and then he turn around to leave, where is he going?  
"where are you going?" I asked loudly, he turn around, and looked at me, then he smiled and said " I thought that you don't want me to sleep next to you, so I'm going to sleep on the couch."  
"but that is your bed, so I'm the one who have to go and sleep on the couch..." I said.  
"huh, no, I'm the one who gonna sleep on the couch." he said, and he didn't like my idea.  
"uhh..it's okay if you slept next to m-me.." I said while blushing hard.  
he gave me his evil grin, his grin was from ear to ear, then he said "I'll love to."  
I blush even more, he came closer to me and asked "do you wanna some hot chocolate?"  
"ehh? but how we gonna do it?" I ask confused.  
"what do you mean?" he said.  
"how we gonna start kissing when we drink hot chocolate?, I'm mean we could do it with the apple and the pocky, but how we gonna do it drinking hot chocolate?" I said.  
he locked at me shocked a little, then he burst laughing, after he stopped laughing he said "I was asking you if you want to drink hot chocolate, to drink it, nothing else" he said giggling.  
"ohh!..hehe okay.." I said blushing, I'm so stupid!  
then he went to the kitchen, and he made for me hot chocolate, then he returned, and he gave me a mug.  
"why you're not drinking too?" I asked.  
"nah..I don't want." he said.  
after I finish my hot chocolate, I laid on the bed, and then Len laid next to me, I blush, his bed wasn't so big so were so close.  
"do you feel better now?" he whisper.  
I nodded and said "yes, thank you Len."  
"good, and you don't need to thank me, good that you came to here, when your step mother kicked you out." he said .  
" I love you Len" I said blushing, and then I hugged him.  
he hugged my back, and kissed my forehead, and said " I love you too".  
I was happy, I putted my head on his chest, and he started to play with my hair, after that I felt a sleep in his arms..

Len POV

Rin slept in my arms, I was happy that she's with me now, and I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what did Miku, and Rin's father and mother, and her step mother had done , they all hurt her, they made her cried, they made my love cried, how could they do that, she's mine, they can't do that!  
**_They have to pay for this, they have to get punishment! and I'll make sure that this is gonna happened!_**

To be continued...

oh my..what does Len gonna do?  
well you'll find soon...  
I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update the next chapter soon...  
sorry for mistakes..^^'  
please review c:  
and thanks for reading..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Len POV

I couldn't sleep, I still awake until the morning, I was thinking about what does happened yesterday, what did Miku and the other done, they hurt Rin, I wont let them do it again, **_I wont!_****  
**Then I looked at Rin, who was still sleep, she still hugging me, and her head was on my chest, don't worry Rin I wont let them hurt you ever again..  
I thought that when Rinny wake up, she'll be hungry, so I decide to make a breakfast for her, so I get up from the bed, making sure to not wake Rinny up, I went to the kitchen, and I decide to make some waffles, and for my luck there where orange juice, after I made the waffles, this is the time to wake Rinny up, I went to my room, and Rin still in deep sleep, I came close to her, I really didn't want to wake her up, but I have to, I then whisper in her ear "Rin, time to wake up."  
she still sleep, I whisper again "Rinny! wake up!".  
"nghh..ehmm.." she try to say.  
"Rin!" I said loudly.  
"just give me..more 5 m-minute.." she said sleepily.  
"don't make me use the hard way." I said.  
"..w-what?" she said half sleepy.  
I then came closer to her and kissed her, I can feel her eyes widen, and she was shocked, and she was red from blushing, then I pull away, she looked at me her face was like a tomato, I give her a smirk and said " good morning sunshine." she blush even more, then she said "morning Len"  
"are you hungry?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"I'm starving." she said blushing.  
"huh, good, because I made a breakfast for you." I said with a grin.  
"you did what?" she asked blushing even moreee..  
"I made a breakfast for you..and you gonna have it on bed too." I said smiling.  
"uhh..but I-" she start to say but I stopped her and said " no buts! wait her, and I'll bring your breakfast."  
she nodded, and I bring her breakfast just like I said, she looked at the breakfast that I made, and she was shocked.  
"did you do this waffles Len?" she asked still shocked, and she was looking at the waffles.  
"heh, yea." I said given her a smirk.  
"they looks so delicious!" she said.  
I blush and said " wait to try them."  
she nodded, and when she hold the fork, stopped her, she looked confused, I give her a smirk and said " I'm gonna feed you." she blush, but before she could say anything I cut a piece of waffles and push it towards Rin's mouth, she opened her mouth and eat it.  
" so what do you think?" I asked smiling.  
"okay I'll admit it, it's amazing..from where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked giggling.  
"huh, well I leave alone so I had to learn how to cook." I said giving her a smirk.  
after Rin finished the waffles, and then it's the time to bring for her the orange juice, she'll be so happy about this, I was sitting on the bed next to Rin, then I stood up, and said " I've a little surprise for you Rinny..just stay here until I bring it"  
"huh? and what's it?" she asked.  
"just stay wait here, I'll back in seconds." I said, then I went towards the kitchen, I get the orange juice, and when I was holding the orange juice bottle, I heard Rin behind me saying "what are you doing?"  
oh God I told her to stay in my room, I quickly hide the orange juice behind me and said "n-nothing..".  
"what are you hiding?" she asked trying to see what I'm hiding.  
"I'll tell you, but first close your eyes." I said.  
"huh? why?" she asked.  
"just do it!" I said, and she nodded. I then came closer to her putting the bottle of orange juice in front her eyes, then I said "you can open your eyes now."  
the she opened them, when she saw the orange juice, her eyes was shining and sparkle.  
"is that is what I think is?" she asked and her eyes on the orange juice.  
"yep" I said given her a grin.  
then she hugged me and said "ohh..thank you Len, thank you, thank you,I love you!" and then she hugged tightly, I blush about what she did said, and I just smiled at her, and said " I love you too.."  
Rin then drunk all the orange juice, and her eyes was so sparkling, after that she went to my room, maybe she's changing to her uniform, and I was making for us the lunch, and I then I saw Rin clips on the table that was in the kitchen, how did they got here?  
I take them, and went to my rooms to give them to Rin, I opened the door and said "hey Rin you did forget your-" I couldn't say anything, I saw Rin, she wasn't wearying a shirt, I saw her black bar, and she was half wearing her skirt, I could see her panties too, I blush madly, and when she saw me her face was red like an apple, I totally forget what I was saying, I froze, then I put my hand on my eyes, and said "..R-Rin..I'm..sorry.." then I get out of the room and shut the door behind me, " how could I forget that she was changing, how could I forget to knock the fucking door!" I said to myself, I can't forget the image of Rin, not wearing a shirt, and half wearing her skirt! oh God!  
then I saw the door opened, it was Rin, her face was red, I think that she's thinking about the same thing that I was thinking of.  
"uhh Rin I"m so sorry..I didn't mean it.." I said blushing  
"it's ..okay.." she said.  
"c'mon we better go to school now or we'll be late." I said trying to change the subject.  
she nodded, and we then walked to the school together, I hold her hand, and she blush _**(oh God this story is all about blushing! xD)**_, and she was talking about something, I didn't pay attention, I was focusing about how she talk, and how she smile, and how she laugh, I was staring at her lips, her pink lips, I couldn't control myself, I pull her closer to me, and I kissed her.  
she was shocked at the first, but then she kissed me back, until I saw something annoying, or should I say someone, it was _**Miku!  
**_what does this bitch want now? I pull away from kissing my love, and I saw Miku coming closer to us, this is not good, I gave her a death glare to told her to stay fuckingaway from us, but she ignore it. what the heck she want from us?

Rin POV

Len was kissing me in the middle of the street as usual, well kissing in the street it was..weird?  
when we was kissing he pull away, and he didn't seem happy, I looked about what was he looking at, and it was Miku, huh, I'm not surprise about why Len was looking at Miku like this, after what she did yesterday, Len was giving her a glare that saied keep away, but she didn't stop from coming near to us, then she stopped and said "well hello you there, long time no see."  
"what the hell do you want?" Len asked her coldly.  
"oh nothing, but I was going to ask you what are you doing with this?" she said pointing at me, so I'm this now!  
"don't you dare to talk about her like this!" he said loudly.  
"oh Lenny, I don't think that you want it, because me and you are going to have so much fun together!" she said with a big evil grin on her face.  
"don't fuck around me!" he said coldly, I can see his eyes was so dark!  
I've never seen Len talking like this before..  
"oh so..hehe..don't worry Len-Len, because you'll be soon mine.." she said and her grin was from ear to ear.  
"go fucking away from us!" he yelled.  
she give us a smirk and then she left, I looked at Len, and I can see that he's really angry, I hope that he'll be okay..

**_To be continue..._**

I hope you liked this chapter..  
I'll update the next chapter soon..  
sorry for mistakes..^^'  
please review and thanks for reading! c:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rin POV

Me and Len were walking to the school together, after what did Miku told us, Len has completely change, he isn't saying anything, he's just walking, and I could feel that his eyes were dark, Len was holding my hand, an I squeezed it, he did the same too, well that good, but not enough, then I kissed his cheek, and I wait for his reaction, he looked at me and smiled, that smile, made me feel ten millions time better, what? wait! it's look that I really love him, things are happening so fast..

After that, me and Len arrived the school, we entered the class, and we saw Miku, she gave us a death glare, Len ignored her, and I did the same, then I went to my sear, an I sit down, and Len did the same, and he sit behind me again, then the teacher entered the class.  
"Good morning everyone." Meiko sensei said.  
The students stood up and greeted her "Good morning sensie Meiko.  
"sit down everyone, I wanna tell you that today we wont take a lesson, because I've some other stuff to do, so you're free, you can do whatever you want, but please be quiet!" she said smiling.  
we aren't gonna take a lesson? great, that mean that I can talk to Len now, I turned around, I sit in position that make me face Len, I looked at him, his eyes back normal again, his eyes are now bright, well that good, I'm happy that he calm down. I looked at him, he smiled at me and I smiled back, and I know that he's thinking about something, and I think that is Miku.

Len POV

I still can't believe what that bitch told us, how she dare to do that? if I didn't stopped her soon, I'll go insane, anyway, I saw Rin looking at me, I was staring at her beautiful sea blue eyes,I smiled at her, and then she smiled back.  
"Len." she whisper.  
"what?" I said softly.  
" I love you." she said smiling.  
I blush, but believe me I'm so good at hiding them, I gave her a grin, and said " I love you too."  
"don't listen to what Miku said." she said.  
"I'm not." I replied.  
don't worry Rin, I'm not going to let her do anything.  
"don't worry Rin, we'll be together forever soon." I said giving her a grin.  
"what do you mean by that?" she said giggling.  
"well, were 17 years old now, and we'll be 18 soon, right?" I said, and my grin became way bigger.  
"yea, and?" she said.  
"hehe, that mean when we'll be 18 years old, we'll get married." I said and my grin became from ear to ear, I can't wait to married my love, she'll be mine, mine! just for me, and no one,I mean no one, can take her away from **_ME!_******

Rin POV

OH MY GOD!  
is he's proposing me right now?  
is he's serious?  
me and him..together forever! he's gotta be crazy or something!  
I don't know what should I do, should I refuse? or should I accept? I was looking at Len who was talking about or wedding!  
he seems so happy about that, I don't know what to do, this is happening so fast, and it too early to talk about marriage, I only met Len two days ago, well he told me that he know me before..but it's still so early, and I love Len, but marry him? I don't even know if he's the one.  
but if I refuse I think that Len wont be happy about that, I don't know what his reaction will be, I think he'll get mad.  
but if I accept, I don't think that this will be the right things to do..  
"so what did you say sweetheart?" he asked me while he's smiling, I'm sorry Len..  
"uhh..it's just too early to talk about something like..this.." I said, hoping that he wont get mad.  
"...so you're saying no?" he asked, there's no reaction on his face yet.  
"uhh..yea..sorry.." I said, please don't get mad, please..!  
"..." he didn't say anything, he went in silent, I think that he shocked or something?  
I looked at his eyes, there were hurt and pain, there were dark, he didn't say a word, he's just giving me that weird glare with those eyes, I felt guilty inside, I felt that I did something wrong, he just want us to be together forever..what is wrong with that?  
he didn't do anything wrong, but I did, he just want to be with me, nobody want to be with me before, but he did, and I refuse it, I feel so guilty about it.  
I just turned around to the normal position, I felt hurt inside my heart for what I did, I felt like I wanna cry..  
then I felt arms around me, it was Len he was hugging me, that made me feel more guilty.  
"..if you don't want to married me..it is o-okay..I completely understand" he said, giving me a fake smile, I know he's lying, I could see that from his eyes, they still dark.  
I knew that if I didn't do something right now, this guilty will never leave until I die.  
"yes" I said.  
"huh? what?" he asked confused.  
"yes, I accept marring you!" I say it loudly, but nobody hear it except me and Len.  
his eyes was bright and sparkle, I could feel his grin from ear to ear, he then came louder to kiss me, but I stopped him. "what?" he asked when I stopped him from kissing me.  
"don't kiss me in the class ." I said.  
"huh? why not?" he asked giving me a smirk.  
"I don't know..but don't do it.." I said while I was blushing, he nodded.  
after the class ended, and the bells rang, Len grab my hand, and start running.  
"where're we going?" I asked.  
"to the roof my dear, so I can kiss you there..." he said.  
I blush and said "but we have a class now!"  
"so'll skip it" he said.  
"but we did skip class yesterday, we'll get caught!"  
"don't worry about that."  
when we arrived the roof,and entered, Len grab my waist, and pull me closer to him, and he start kissing me madly, he shove his tongue inside my mouth, and he was exploring my mouth, and he rub everything in my mouth, from my gum, to my teeth, to my own tongue, I was blushing madly, Len was closing his eyes while he was kissing me, I didn't know that he want to kiss me that much.  
then he pull away, and there was saliva connect, Len then but his forehead on mine, our noses touched, we had an eyes connect, then he give me a grin, and he whisper in my ear "your lips are so delicious.." I blush my face was like red as a tomato, I hate when he make me blush madly, I didn't say anything, he then start to kiss my neck, and lick it, I moan, he then put his hands under my shirt, and his hand was on my bra "kyaa, what are you doing?" I said, and my face was shade of red.  
"I wanna see your cute black bra again" he said, and his evil grin was from ear to ear.  
"what?! you can't do that..here!" I said, trying to stop him.  
"why? I want you Rin, I want you so badly." he said, kissing my neck.  
"okay...but not h-here.. I feel uncomfortable here.." I said.  
he looked at me and give me a smirk and said " o-okay, I'll try to control myself until the school end..."  
what he mean..that when we went home..he'll..do it?  
he then start to kiss me again, and then he pull away "you know..if we eat banana together, and then we start to kiss after it your lips will be so delicious..."  
I blush and I didn't say anything, and the he give me a smirk and said "you know..there is something more delicious than that, do you no what is it?"  
"no.." I replied while blushing.  
I could see his evil grin, he then came closer to me, and whisper in my ear "your love juice..."  
-slap-  
I slap him in his face, I didn't mean to do that, but he gone so far, I looked at him, he was shocked, then he burst in laugh, after he stop laughing he asked me "why you did that?" then he giggle.  
"..b-because you're a pervert!" I said while blushing.  
"huh, well, maybe you're right, I just want you so bad." he said, then he start to kiss me, stupid pervert boyfriend, but unfortunately I love him..  
after kissing and kissing, the bells rang, that mean it's lunch time, Len want us to eat outside, so he could kiss me -.-, he's such a pervert!  
we found a nice spot to eat, it was under sakura tree, that place was amazing, so me and Len decide to eat our lunch here everyday.

Len POV

Me and Rinny founded a nice place to eat, it was under sakura tree, I've to admit it, this place is really good, wetook our bento and sit under the tree, when Rin opened her bento, she was shocked, and then she asked "did you made all that?"  
"yep" I answered.  
"these look so delicious!" she said  
"hehe, thanks.." I said while blushing, when Rin was eating her food, I kissed her, he lips are just so delicious...  
I can't wait to married her... ^^

Miku POV

I was walking with my friends, until I saw something very disgusting...it was Rin and Len under the sakura tree.._kissing!  
_ekkk! this is so disgusting..I mean who in the leek world want to kiss that Rin...  
I don't know why he love her..and he don't love me!  
why?  
what she had and I don't?  
well, I don't love Len or anything, but I can't see a guy who love another girl, he chose her on me..  
_**I've to do something! I've to stop them!**_

**_To be continued...  
_**  
I hope that you like it, it's cute right?  
anyway I'll update the next chapter very soon..  
sorry for mistakes.  
please review..c:  
and thanks for reading..:D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miku POV

I've to stop them, Len can't be with Rin, he have to be with me, so I'll ruin their relationship, but I need a plan...  
I got it! I'll ask for a help, from a dear friend for me...she always have a great plans for things like this, but I don't know where she's now..!  
I start searching for her, and I found her in the back of our school, and she was making out with Gakupo..ekk..  
I call her name "Gumi!"  
she then pull away from kissing Gakupo and looked at me "hey Miku!" she said smiling.  
"Gumi! I need to ask you about something." I said.  
"yea, sure, what is it?" she said.  
"we need to talk alone!" I said looking at Gakupo.  
"oh..okay..I'm sorry" Gakupo apologize, an left me and Gumi alone.  
"so what is it Miku? what did you want to ask me for?" she said smiling.  
"I need a plan, a plan that will make a guy fall for me." I said giving her a smirk.  
she then looked at me shocked, then she burst in laugh, I can see tears in her eyes from laughing, after she finally stopped laughing, she said "hahaha, I can't believe it, Hatsune Miku is asking me to get for her a plan to have a boyfriend, what? you can't do it with yourself?"  
"well I can, but..that guy that I'm talking about is..different!" I said.  
"how?" she asked.  
"well he has a girlfriend..and he love her..." I said.  
"if he has a girlfriend, and he's happy with her, why you want him to be your boyfriend?" she asked.  
"for some reasons.." I said with a smirk.  
"..o-okay, who is that guy anyway?" she asked me.  
"Len Kagamine." I answered.  
"..what? the new student? well I think he's Rin boyfriend, I saw them kissing...and I'm actually happy for Rin..you know that she's a bit loner, and well she seems happy with him..you know..why you want to ruin their relationship anyway?" she said, and she didn't seemed happy.  
"I have to!" I yelled.  
"..but it's..so evil..." she said.  
"are you going to help me or not, or should I ask someone else?" I said.

Gumi POV

Why is Miku doing that? why she want to ruin their relationship? I'm actually happy for Rin and Len, I can't let her do this, I'm sorry Miku..  
I actually accept to help her, not because I want to help her, but to know what she'll do, I know that she'll do something bad for them..  
"so what are you going to do about ? do you have a plan?" I asked her.  
I saw her grin,from ear to ear, and the she start telling me her evil plan, I was shocked, she's not going to do this right?  
oh my...I have to warn Len!  
after that the bells rang, me and Miku went to the class, I saw Len and Rin holding hand, and Miku gave them death glare, I've to warn them, but Miku is here!  
after the school ended, I went to find them but they were already gone, I start to run, and I saw them walking in the the end of the street, I start to run faster, "Rin!Len! wait!" I yelled.  
they both turned around and looked at me, there was surprised I think, well I'm not surprised about that, because I barley talk to Rin, and I didn't talk to Len yet, when I stand in front of them, I start to take my breath because of running, they both looked at me confused.  
"ehh..hey Gumi.." Rin said with a smile.  
"..h-hey.." I said still taking my breath.  
Len Looked at me in a weird look, maybe because he saw me with Miku..  
"..so Gumi..what did you want.." Rin asked.  
"uhh..I'm here to warning you!" I said loudly.  
"warring us?!" Len said, and he didn't seems happy at all about what did I say.  
"well, yea, I'm warning you from Miku, and her crazy plan!" I said.  
"..and what is her plan?" Rin asked, and she seemed worried.  
"uhh..hehe..I don't know how to say it..but..she's going to make you cheat Len with a guy call Kaito...and you better not know the rest of the plan.." I said.  
I looked at Len, his eyes was dark, he didn't say anything, he was angry, I could feel it.

Len POV

Huh, so she's trying to destroy my relationship with my love, I'm not afraid of whatever she's going to do, this girl need to pay for this, she's gone so far, she need to get punishment, and I know exactly what I'm going to do, well it's maybe a little insane, but it's the right thing to do, my plan are much better then her plan, she'll regret everything she had done.  
I quickly grab Rin's hand, and start to walk "thank you green head girl, don't worry I've a plan too." I said, I actually don't know what is her name, but she help us, but that doesn't mean that we can trust her.  
then me and Rin start to walking, we walked in silent, I looked at Rin, her eyes were full of worried, don't worry sweetheart, I wont Let that bitch do anything to hurt you.

Rin POV

I can't believe what does Miku is planning to do, can't she leave us alone?  
we were walking in silent, and Len has a big grin on his face, is he's happy about what did Gumi told us?  
he has an evil look on his face, Gee, I wounder why?  
he also said something about a plan, well, it's good that he has a plan..  
we arrived to Len apartment, we entered, and there is still silent.  
so I decide to broke the silent, and I asked "so what's your plan Len?"  
he looked at me, his eyes were dark, and he has this evil grin from ear to ear, then he came closer me, and whisper in my ear  
_**"I'll kill Miku!"**_

_**To be**_** continue...**

will Len really kill Miku? :o  
find this out in the next chapter ^^  
I hope that you liked this chapter.  
I'll update the next one soon...  
sorry for mistakes..  
please review..and thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rin POV

_**"I'm going to kill **__**Miku!"**_Len whisper in my ear...  
WHAT?!  
is he's serious about that, or he's just joking?  
he better be joking...!  
well I do hate Miku, but killing will made the things go worse.  
"..but you can't do that..y-you can't k-kill her!" I said, is he's insane or something?  
"why not? that bitch deserve to DIE!" he say it loudly, and he seemed angry.  
"no..you can't kill her, why you want to kill her anyway?" I said, and noway I'm letting him kill her!  
he then came closer to me and said " because she's hurting you, and I'm not letting her do this to you, I'll kill anyone try to touch you or hurt you, you're _**mine!"**_  
okay, I'll admit it, he's totally insane! and the way when he said I'll kill anyone touch you or hurt you, he say it like he mean it, it's also kinda of cute..stop! I can't let him do it!  
"..Len..I know that you're doing that for me, but you can't do it, it's wrong!" I said it softly, trying to calm down his anger.  
"..but..no! it's not wrong!" he yelled.  
"no Len, it's so wrong..even if we hate her, and she tried to hurt me, you can't kill her, if you really love, I want you to not kill her, okay?" I said, and then I hold his hand.  
he looked at me, his eyes were so cold and dark, he gave me a weird glare, and I felt a little scared, but I know that Len wont hurt me.  
he sit on the couch, not saying or doing anything, except looking at me with those creepy eyes, I've to do something, I've to make him understand that killing Miku is wrong!  
so I came closer to him, and then I sit on his lap, making eyes connect with those eyes, there's no emotions on his face, and I think that he's thinking about what did I told him.

I hugged him tightly, maybe he'll calm down, but I was surprised, he didn't hugged me back, is he mad at me? I should be the one who get mad! not him!  
so I decide to kiss him, that pervert will kiss me back, so I putted my hangs on his neck, and he start looking about what I'm doing, I place my lips on his, and I started kissing him, it felt weird because Len always kiss me, and he always lead the kiss, and I'm sure that I'm not good like him, I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back, I didn't imagine that this pervert will not kiss me back, it's annoying that when you kiss someone, and he didn't kiss you back, I kinda feel what does Len felt yesterday when we were playing that pocky game and I wasn't kissing him back.  
but I wont give up, I deep the kiss much I can, c'mon you idiot pervert kiss me back!  
and I felt like Len can read my mind, because he start kiss me back, I know it that pervert can't control himself from kissing me, why I always call him pervert? he's my boyfriend, right?  
he start to kissing me with that look, but soon he closed, and then his hand traveled to my skirt , that pervert! he never change.  
I pull away from kissing him, and said " what are you doing?" while blushing.  
"...why? you don't like it?" he replied.  
"..uh..no..I thought that you're mad or something.." I said.  
"true, but I couldn't get mad at you.." he said with a grin.  
I blush, and said "do you'll kill Miku?"  
" no, I wont, because you said if you love me don't kill her, and I love you so I wont kill her." he said with a smirk.  
"..hehe that better.." I said.  
then he start to giggle, I didn't know why he's doing that, and then I start to giggle as well, then we both start laughing for no reason like idiots..  
then I stopped laughing, and asked him "why we're laughing?"  
"..I don't know!" he said and he laugh again, and I did the same.  
then he stopped laughing again, and said "I didn't know Rin, that you kiss that good."  
I blush " ...heh..but not good like you.." I said.  
he gave me a big grin, and said " so you admit it, you admit that you like me kissing you!"  
I blush, he's smart, I didn't say anything, then he start to kiss me, but then he stopped and pull away, and then he carried me, because I was sitting on his lap, and then he sit me on the couch, and then he said "..sorry Rin, but I'e to go now.."  
"where are you going?" I asked confused.  
"I've work now.." he replied.  
"wait! don't tell me that your work is killing Miku?!" I asked.  
"no, I meant by saying work that I've a job, and beside I told you that I won't, what you don't trust me?" he said.  
"..hehe, no, I forget about your job, and I trust you..I'm sorry.." I said.  
"it's okay.." he replied.  
after that Len change his cloth, and kissed me and went to his job, leaving me alone, that idiot, what I'm going to do now..?

Len POV

I can't believe that I can't kill that bitch, but Rin told me to not kill her, and I'll obeyed, because she said if I love her I wont kill Miku, and I love her so I wont kill that bitch.  
but if I didn't kill her, that doesn't mean I wont do anything.  
lets see what we can do to her..  
killing her, I already said no because that would made Rin mad.  
kidnap her? no I don't have time to kidnap her more then a day.  
rape her? no hell way! I'm not going to lose my first for a bitch like her, and beside I think that Miku will be happy if I did that.  
when I was thinking about what should I do to that bitch, an idea came to my mind, and I like it, wait for me _**Hatsune Miku!**_

To be

**continue...**

I hope that you liked this chapter :)  
I'll update the next chapter soon.  
sorry for mistakes.  
please review and thanks for reading.  
and I wanna thank everyone who reviews on my story :D  
especially rill. .2 ^^  
and meep, don't worry dude you didn't made any drama xD  
and :)  
and kireina yume and guest ..  
and everyone who review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_Humm guys..before you read this chapter, I've a question for you, you all see that Len in this story is kinda...pervert!_  
_so my question is:_  
_should I make lemon in this story?_  
_review your answer.._  
_and I hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter..._

* * *

Chapter 12

Rin POV

I can't believe that idiot left me home alone, I feel bored, I think that I'll take a shower, I know if I take I shower and Len is here, he'll do something I don't want him to do, that pervert,so I'll take a shower now.  
after I took the shower, I sit on the couch, not knowing what to do, so I decide to do my homework, and maybe I'll do Len's homework as well..  
after I've done from homework, I was sitting on the couch for that idiot, but I think it still so too early to Len's return, so I had an idea, the guitar that Len bought it for me, I didn't try to play it yet, I get my guitar, and it is heavier then I thought, I was 'playing' it, but I'm so bad at it, Len didn't teach me how to play it yet, I sigh, and I looked around and I saw Len's guitar, heh, maybe I'll be better if I played Len's guitar, I start playing on his guitar, and I felt that his guitar is more comfortable to play, then I had an idea, I get on the table that was in the kitchen , and I stood on it, and I start to play his guitar, and I was imaging myself like I'm one of those rock start, while I was doing it, I lost control, and I felt on the ground, I tried to get up, but I felt so hard, I felt my head so dizzy, I start to see everything in blur, after that everything went in darkness..

then I woke up, I felt my head is so dizzy, I think that I passed out, then I saw Len is guitar next to me, and it was broken!"  
no no no! that can't happen, what if Len find out that I broke his guitar, he'll get mad?  
I quickly took the guitar, and I hide it under the bed, now what I'm going to do? uhh...what gonna happened when Len figure it out? I'm just so stupid!  
I sit on the couch waiting for Len, maybe he wont get mad at this, maybe he don't like his guitar or something..

Len POV

after I finished my work, I went home, but before going home, I've to buy some stuff, for my little plan tomorrow with Hatsune-san, and then I bought some orange for Rin, I came home, I opened the door, and I entered.  
I saw Rin sitting on the couch, I walked toward her, and when she saw me she ran toward me, and she looked at me.  
"hey Rin I was-" I start to say be she cut me off and said "Len I wanna ask you something?"  
"huh sure, what's it?" I said confused.  
"..you guitar..do you love your guitar? she asked me.  
uhh...why is she's asking that?  
"..uh..yea" I said, I've a bad feeling that something happened.  
"..why? do you love it because it's your guitar, or for something else?" she asked like a child did something and he feel guilty..what did she do?  
"..humm..well I love my guitar because it's my guitar, and because it was a present from my dad before he..died." I said.  
then she looked down..and I think that she start..crying?  
I place my forehead on her, so she can't look away, we had eyes connect.  
"why you're crying Rin?" I asked her.  
"..no I'm not, I'm not crying!" she said, and she was..crying, like I'll believe her -.-  
"huh, yea sure..now tell me why you're crying?" I asked her and I chuckle.  
"..uhh..because I.." she start to say.  
"you what?" I asked.  
"because I..br.."  
"you what?"  
"because I brake your guitar" she said quickly.  
SHE DID WHAT?  
...take it easy Len, she didn't mean to do that, I mean look at her, she's crying, even if I love my guitar, but I love Rin more...  
I hugged her, and said " don't cry because something like that.."  
"what? you're not mad?" she asked.  
"..hehe no" I lied  
"really?" she asked me smiling..  
"yea really, where is it anyway?" I said.  
"I hide it under your bed..." she said.  
I chuckle, she looked so cute, she hide it from me, so I can't figure it out..  
I went to my room, and Rin followed me, and I took my guitar, that was under the bed, I looked at my guitar, and then a question came to my mind...how did she broke it?  
"Rin..how did you broke it?" I asked confused.  
"umm..it's a long story.." she replied.  
"okay, tell me, I wanna know." I said.  
then she nodded, and she start telling me how she broke it..childish Rin, she thought her self a rock star?  
I laugh a little then I said "good that nothing happened to you when you felt from the table..."  
"humm, yea, and I'm sorry for breaking your guitar.." she said looking down.  
"hehe..it's okay, I can fix it.." I said.  
"you know..it's your fault because that happened! you didn't teach me how to play guitar." she said, giggling.  
"huh, oh really? it's okay I can teach you now" I said giving her a smirk.  
"yaayy" she said with a big smile on her face.  
I smiled back, the rest of the day I spent it teaching how to play guitar, I teach Rin the basic thing..after that we spent the rest of the day normal, and we went sleep, Rin felt sleep so fast..but I didn't sleep yet, I've to do something before, I've to sent a message for that bitch, and you may ask how I have her number? well it's easy, that bitch everyone have her number, and I ask a boy from our class Miku's phone number, and he gave me it, it was so easy, anyway, the message that I sent to her was:

_'hey Mick-chan, I'm a guy who know exactly what do you want, and what_ do_ you wish, I knew that you were trying to work with crypton future media, but they didn't accept you yet, but I know a way that will made crypton made you a famous pop star, if you want to know how, you first have to do something for me, we have to have some fun...met me tomorrow at 4 o'clock at xxxxxx, I'm waiting you, and if you came I'll tell you the way that will made crypton accept you.'_

the fun that I'm meant in the message it not Miku fun, it's my way for fun..tomorrow I'll have a lot of fun, and tomorrow I'll do my little plan..  
I sent the message for her, waiting for her message.  
then I saw a new message on my phone screen, and it was from Miku.

_'okay as you wish my dear, I'll be there tomorrow..to have our fun...'_

Perfect...

_**To be continue...**_

I can't believe that I woke up at 5 am to write this chapter xD  
it's not long.. sorry :P  
I hope that you liked this chapter..  
I'll update the next chapter soon maybe tomorrow..  
and you'll know what Len's gonna do to Miku in the next chapter..  
sorry for mistakes  
please review...and thank fir reading :)  
and I've a little apologize for rillian2, because I wrote your name in chapter 11 rill. .a ...I'm sorry for that, and I'll thank you again for your reviews, I actually enjoy reading you reviews xD..but I just realized that when I write your full name with the _dots_ on it, my laptop don't let me save your name or write it, I think that my laptop hate you :P  
and also thanks for everyone who review :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 _**(it's not a Lemon chapter, sorry...but..! you'll find out what is going to happen to Miku xD)**_

Len POV

I woke up next day, today Miku will get punish, and I could feel a big grin on my face, I can't wait until the school over, this is going to be so much _fun~_

Miku POV

I went to school this morning, and I arrived my class, I started talking to my friends, when I saw Rin and Len entering the class, ekkk, I don't know what does Len like about her, but I've a plan, and I'll will do it soon, but today I think I've a date with that mystery guy, hummm...I wounder who is he?  
I guess I've to wait until the school finish to know...

after the school finish, that mean I've to go to the place that the mystery guy told me to wait him, I went to there, Jeez, why he want me to wait him here? this place is so creepy, and I don't see anyone here, the street is so empty, I guess I've to stay and wait him.  
then I heard footsteps behind me,coming closer to me, I think he came, when I start to turn around, he putted his hands on my mouth...WAIT! is he going to **_kidnap_** me?  
"me me mo!" I said, I actually meant to say 'let me go!'  
but then everything went darkness...

then I woke up, and there was blindfold on my eyes, I tried to move, but I couldn't, and there was handcuffs, then I heard the same footsteps coming towards me, dose the mystery guy kidnapped me? why? and what is he going to do next? I felt my heart beat went faster, I was kinda scare..  
"..w-who are you?..and why you k-kidnapped m-me?" I asked.  
I then heard him laugh, what is the funny of what I said?  
"like you don't know why?" he said...wait..I know that voice..it's more than..L-Len's voice!  
"L-Len?" I asked.  
"Bingo!" he said giggling.  
then he took off the blindfold that was covering my eyes, I saw Len, but Len was different, so different, he wasn't putting his hair, in his usual ponytail, so his hair was kinda messy but in a good way, and his eyes was so dark, and there was a grin on his face, it was so evil grin, and it was from ear to ear, and he was wearing a black jacket, and a black pant, he look also hot~ wait Miku! you don't have the time to flirt with him, remember that he kidnapped you!..we were in a dark room, I was sitting on the cold floor, and Len was in front of me.  
"..why did you kidnapped m-me?" I asked again.  
"don't worry, you wont be kidnapped for long, I don't have so much time for you, I'll end this fast!" he said.  
what does he mean? what he's going to do?  
"why you're doing that to me?" I asked.  
he set on his knees, "because you hurt someone I love!" he yelled.  
"..what? do you mean R-Rin? don't tell me that you-" I started to say but he shut me up by slapping me on my face!  
I can't believe that he slapped me! I could feel my cheek was red from his slap.  
"shut up! you talk so much! and your voice is so fucking annoying " he yelled.

".."  
I didn't say anything, I was thinking of what he's going to do...  
"you know, I really wanted to kill you, I really wanted it, but my princess didn't let me do that, see? she's so nice to you, but you don't fucking deserve it!" he said angrily.  
"..y-you wont kill me...right?" I asked, I was actually scared, I don't wanna die!  
he stayed in silent, I hope that this will end good.  
we stayed in silent for long, what he is thinking of?  
then he broke the silent "you know, I've changed my mind!" he said, and his grin became way bigger.  
what does he mean by that?  
"...what do y-you m-mean?" I asked, I was so afraid of what he's going to do.  
"I mean that your time is over Hatsune!" he said darkly, and he said my name in disgusted.  
WHAT? does he mean that he'll kill me?  
"...b-but you said that you wont k-kill m-me?" I asked, and I was about to cry.  
"true, but I changed my mind." he said grinning.  
"but Rin-" I started to say  
"Rn will be mad a little, but she'll get over that, because she love me" he finished.  
"..but you can't kill me.." I said, tears start to fall from my eyes, is he really going to kill me, well, from his face he look like he will!  
"give me one fucking reason for not killing you right now?" he said.  
I couldn't think of any reason!  
"..if you killed me..you'll become a murderer..!" I said.  
"do you think that I fucking care?" he said darkly.  
I didn't know what to say, oh God please help me!  
"..please..don't k-kill m-me.." I begged him, and I start crying.  
"too late Hatsune!" he said, and then he started to laugh like a crazy psychopath!  
"..please..don't do th-that..!" I begged him again as I started to cry harder.  
"you know I decide to kill you in a way that it will be more fun~" he said.  
what does he meant by that? what does he's going to do to me?  
"..what do you m-mean" I asked in horror.  
"well, if I killed you using a knife or something like that, you wont get hurt enough..so it wont be fun!" he said in an evil tone.  
what the fuck he meant by saying that?  
"..what are you going to do..to m-me?" I asked, crying more.  
"I've a little surprise for you, let me show you~" he said, with that grin, then he came closer to me, and carried me, not caring to be gently, then he start to walk, then he stopped in a front of a door, he open it, and it was the bathroom?  
why he carried me to the bathroom?  
when we entered the bathroom I smelled something awful, what is that smell? and then I started to cough hard from that smell, I couldn't breath so well from it.

"what do you see there?" he asked, pointing to the bathtub.  
"..a b-bathtub?" I answered confused.  
"correct, and what is inside the bathtub will be your surprise!" he said giggling in an evil way.  
what does he mean? God! he's driving me insane!  
"..what?" I asked in horror.  
"do you smell this smell?" he asked.  
"..y-yes" I said.  
"and do you know what is this smell?" he asked grinning.  
"..n-no" I replied, I've a bad feeling about this smell.  
"well..it's _**acid!"**_he said, and he start to laugh.  
my eyes widen, ACID! what? a-acid! he's going to kill me using acid! so that smell is coming from acid!  
" and that bathtub is full of acid! and it a dangerous acid as well, it will be so fun watching you burning in acid!" he said as he continued laughing like a psychopath.

I've to runaway! wait..! how he get all this acid? they don't buy that much of acid to anyone, do they?  
maybe he stole it or something, but how he could do it?  
he then start walking toward the bathtub and he was carrying me, I tried to escape but he holed me tightly, making sure I wont runaway.  
"..Len please! let m-me go!" I screamed in horror.  
"too late Hatsune, too late!" he said, and he keep laughing.  
I start to scream, yelled, anything, but he ignore that, and then he came to the bathtub, and he was going to let me fall in this acid!  
I don't wanna die!  
"any last wishes?" he asked grinning.  
"..please L-Len, don't do that, I promise that I wont do anything for Rin again..." I begged, I was crying too.  
but he didn't say anything, and then he drop me in this bathtub  
**_"_****_Nooo!"_**  
I**_ screamed, but my scream never reached, it was useless..._**

**_to be continued.._**

so..? how it was?  
I think that there was so much drama..  
well, this is the first time I actually write things like this..  
well, I'll update the next chapter soon, sorry for mistakes..  
and thanks for reading..  
please review! c:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **_(next chapter will be lemon chapter..)_**

Len POV

I dropped Miku in the bathtub, I heard her scream and begged me to not do this before I dropped her.  
and when I dropped her, her surprise came.  
she didn't die!  
and do you know why?  
because, there wasn't acid in the bathtub.  
I laid..  
why I can't kill her right now?  
I can't kill her -.-, Rin told me to not do that, and I wont.  
when I dropped her, and she realized that she didn't die _yet,_ she was shocked, she gave me poker face, I gave her a death glare, she'll die sooner or later, maybe not today, but she'll.  
there was silent, and she still in that bathtub, she was looking at me, she still shocked till now, Geez, this girl have problems in her brain...  
"...I didn't..d-die..?" she asked.  
"not yet!" I replied, with a smirk, this girl is so stupid and annoying.  
"...w-why?" she asked.  
what a stupid question!  
"don't worry, you'll die soon.." sooner as you think.  
"...let me go!" she yell.  
"don't you dare to yell at me!" I said darkly.  
"..please let me go,..I wanna go h-home.." she begged, and start to cry like a baby, she's so pathetic.  
"listen, I'll let you go this time, but I swear to God, if you came near Rin or you talk, look at, touch, hurt her, you'll DIE, and no one going to stop me from doing this, even Rin, understand?"  
she nodded, she was afraid of me,huh good.  
I really want to end all this now, but I know that I can't..  
but what if she did something again?  
then she'll be a fool for making anything.  
"..this is water right?" she asked, pointing on the water that she was covering with.  
"yes." I answered simply.  
"..then from where is this s-smell?" she asked, why she don't stop asking those annoying question!  
"there is acid in this room."  
I saw her looking around searching for it.  
"..w-where?" she asked.  
ahh! stop asking those question!  
"behind you."  
she looked behind, there was one of those lap chemical brown bottle**_ (or whatever they are you got the point,_**** right?) **_  
_"and beside you've to forget your little plan, that you were going to do it, okay? or then I've to do something you don't like, and you'll regret it!" I said darkly.  
"o-okay, I wont do anything, I promise..just leave me alone..but..how did you know..?"  
"good, I'll let you go this time, and it doesn't matter how did I know."

* * *

I was walking home, after I let that bitch go, calm down Len, remember you're doing this for Rinny..!  
but I wont let that happened again, I mean if anyone came near her, then I've to kill them, wont I?  
I arrived home, I opened the door, and I entered.  
I walked inside, I didn't see any sight of Rin, I was going to call her, but then I decide to not call, I want to see what she is doing, what if she was taking a shower? or what if she was changing her cloth? well that will be nice to see~..stop it Len! stop being a pervert!  
I took off my shoes, and I start to walk, making sure that Rin wont hear my footsteps, don't understand me wrong, I just want to surprise her, I don't want to see her naked or something...okay maybe I want, but not know, I'm sure that Rin will reject doing..fun..with me, I don't know why..  
then I saw her, there she sitting behind the couch, there was a little space where she's sitting, I wonder why she's sitting here?  
she was sitting on the floor, and she was hiding her face in her knees, is she was crying? why she is crying? did someone bother her?  
I came closer too her, why is my angel is crying? it made me hurt inside.  
when I was going too huge her, and to comfort her, I stop, I heard her saying something.  
"..that idiot, he late..!" she said, raising her face from her knees.  
wait..what? she was crying because I late? she was crying because she miss me? how cute~  
"..that stupid pervert, he'll always do that..!"  
no I wont! I just had to leave you because I've some work to do..  
she will always call me a pervert, right? -.-  
"I wont talk to him when he came back!"  
that is not good, not good at all..!  
"..but how can I do that? I love that idiot.." she said, I could feel her face is red, my Rinny is so cute..  
"I love you too." I said, she quickly turn around, and she was surprised to see me, she quickly stood up, and run toward me, and she hugged me, I blush at her cuteness, and hugged her back.  
then she pull away, she looked unhappy.  
"..you late..I-I don't wanna talk to you!" she said angrily.  
she even look beautiful when she's made, I didn't say anything, I smile at her, and then I came closer to her, and I pressed my lips on her, how much I missed those lips~  
she tried to pull away first, but I was so strong for her, and soon she give in, and start to kiss me back.  
I always win, and make her kiss me back..  
I pull away then.  
"why you don't punish me? I late so I need to get punish." I suggest , she'll be cute when she punish me!  
"you're right! you need to get punishment." she said, she look cute when she's evil.  
then I saw evil grin on her face, she came closer to me, and then she tickled me.  
but for her surprise, I didn't get tickle, and I didn't laugh, I just don't laugh when someone tickle me.  
she looked despondent...  
"..w-why you aren't tickled! why you don't l-laugh?" she said, looking down.  
"..hey it's not your fault, I just don't get tickled..." I said trying to cheer her up.  
"...I read once on internet, that when you tickled someone and he don't laugh..that mean that person don't love you.." she said despondent.  
that is bullshit!  
I never ever laugh when someone tickle, is that mean I didn't love anyone in my life? I'm not heartless..  
"..d-don't believe in that, it's wrong!" I said angrily .  
"huh, I know.." she said laughing.  
"..good.." I said smiling at her.  
"..but how I'm going to punish you then.."  
think Len, think of a way, that Rin'll punish you on it..  
"..why you don't slap me? like you did when we was on the roof that day.." I suggested.  
"..I-I don't know..are you sure?"  
I smile and nodded.  
"..okay.."  
then she take a minute before doing it, and then she slapped me on my face, but it didn't hurt, not even a little, her hand are so soft to make me hurt from her slap..  
"..what? is that it? you can do better Rinny!" I said giggling.  
"..uhh..o-okay.."  
then she slapped me again, but it still didn't hurt!  
"c'mon! I felt nothing!" I said, still giggling.  
then she slapped me again , over and over again, and I was laughing, and she did too, it was funny~  
I felt my cheeks turning red, but it completely worth it, then we stopped, I saw an evil grin on Rin's face..maybe she like slapping me..she look even cuter when she look evil.  
after we stopped, it my turn to punish her, of course I'm not going to do what I did to Miku to her.  
"..now, it's your turn to get punishment.." I said, now it's my turn to have this evil grin on my face.  
"..what do you mean?" she asked, she was a bit scare? don't tell me that she was afraid of me or something..!  
"..you'll see~" I said as I quickly take my phone out from my pocket, I actually know what does Rin hate the most, she hate when someone ignore her, so that what I'm going to do now, I take my phone, and I sit on the couch, and I start playing flappy bird.  
"..hey!" Rin yelled, her voice is so angelic~  
I ignored her, and I continued playing.  
she sit next to me, and looked at what I'm doing, "..Len! stop playing..!"  
I ignored her again.  
"..Len..please, this game is so annoying.." she begged.  
still ignoring..  
"Len..!" she said, she hate what I'm doing..  
"..Len please.." she begged again.  
I'm sorry Rinny..hey! wait..why I'm punishing her? she didn't do anything..  
but I kept ignoring her, and she begged me to take her attention for like 15 minutes, then she sit on the couch, doing nothing, she looked sad, I didn't mean to do that...  
then she stood up, and she went to my room, or should I say our room, I was going to follow her, but she came back, and an evil grin was on her face, she was hiding something behind her, then she set again next to me, then I saw what she was hiding...it was a lipstick?  
"..so Len-Len, don't you wanna try my new lipstick..?" she asked me, putting some lipstick on her lips.  
...take it easy Len, she is trying to let you down, I can't lose, I have to win, but..I wanna taste her new lipstick..I've to be strong, I've to-  
ugghh! I can't control myself! ahhh! I HAVE TO KISS HER!  
"..so Len wh-" I cut her off, and I start kissing her, or should I say licking her lipstick that was on her lips, it is delicious.  
I pull away "strawberry?" I asked.  
"yea.." she answered.  
"why it's strawberry? why it's not banana?" I asked.  
"it will be gross, I don't like banana.." she said, disgusted.  
"..uhh..fine!" I said angrily a bit.  
then I kissed her again, but this time I was kissing her, not tasting her lipstick, and even so her lips without lipstick, are more delicious~  
I bit her down lip begging her for me to enter her mouth, and when she open it a bit, I shove my tongue in her mouth, exploring everything inside, everything was delicious, yum-yum~  
I always want more then kisses, I want to touch her, I want to touch her everywhere, and I mean everywhere, but I know that she'll refuse, she's so shy, I'll wait a bit, I hope that I can control my urges more..  
I kissed her, I kissed her for long time, then I pull away, I was going to ask her why she stop kissing me back, but then I notice that she fell a sleep, she look so peaceful and cute when she's sleeping.  
I carried her, to my room, or should I say or room, I carried her in bridle style, and I laid her on the bed gently, then I realized that there is a problem..  
Rin didn't change her school uniform yet!  
what I'm going to now? she can't sleep in her uniform!  
maybe I should change for her...  
"no Len don't do that!" a heard a voice in my head saying that, it's behavior Len, good I'm going insane now.  
"shut up! Len, I know that you want to change for Rinny, c'mon do it, it'll be fun~" pervert Len say.  
good, they both are fighting inside in my head, nothing can be better than that!  
"don't listen to him Len! he's just a pervert!" behavior Len said.  
"you're no fun! beside Len can't let Rin sleep in her uniform, it'll be uncomfortable for her." pervert Len said, well, he have a point.  
"..well he can wake up Rin, and told her to change" behavior Len said.  
"..I can't wake my angel up after she felt a sleep." I said.  
"see? I win!" pervert Len said while giggling.  
"no Len don't do that, if Rin wake up when you doing it she'll get mad, or maybe in the morning when she'll realize that you changed her clothes she'll get mad as well, do you wanna Rinny to get mad?" behavior Len said, he had a point too.  
"ignore him Len, you know that you want it~" pervert Len said, it's true, I wanna change for Rin but I can't she'll get mad if I did that.  
they both kept fighting in my head for while, if they don't shut up, I'll kill myself right now!  
"why the hell don't you shut up!" yandere Len yelled, good, another one!  
"keep away we don't need another one to fight with." pervert Len said.  
"listen Len don't listen to those they will give you a headache." yandere Len said.  
they already did that...  
"I'll going to tell you what to do, close your eyes and change her clothes, simply!" yandere Len said.  
"..dahh! what if Rin wake up when he was doing that?" behavior Len said.  
"if she saw that he is closing his eyes or putting a blindfold she wont say anything.." yandere Len said.  
"oh really? no she'll, what if she woke up tomorrow? she wont believe that he was putting a blindfold!" behavior Len said, he's right, oh God! what I'm going to do?  
the three didn't stop, please stop, I think I've some problems in my brain, stop stop stop!  
I give up! the best choice is to let her sleep in her uniform...  
then I saw Rinny waking up, why did she wake up?  
hey..I can told her to change her clothes, perfect!  
"..uhh..Len..can-" she start to say but I cut her off.  
"Rin, you have to change your clothes, you can't sleep like that, it will be uncomfortable!" I said.  
"..uhh..what?..why you didn't change my clothes?"  
seriously?

**_To be continued..._**

this chapter was kinda of weak, I should have killed Miku in this chapter, but I've another plan for the story, but don't worry she'll die soon..  
anyway the next chapter will be lemon chapter like I said earlier...  
and I also didn't like this chapter..  
anyway I hoped that you like it.  
sorry for mistakes..  
please review and thanks for reading c:


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: this chapter have lemon and sexual stuff and blah blah blah...**  
**don't like, don't read..**  
**this is the first time I write lemon..so please be easy with me..**  
**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Rin POV

I woke up next day, I saw that Len still sleeping, he look kinda cute when he's sleeping, I kissed his cheek, and get up, I decide to make the breakfast today, Len always made the breakfast for me, so it will be nice if I make it today, but first thing I've to change my clothes, after I changed, I remembered something, that that school doesn't start until 12 pm, you see today is Friday and we don't have to go early to school, and I woke up today so early, I sigh, and I went to the kitchen, let see, what should I make breakfast for Len..humm..I decide to make pancakes, and maybe a cup of milk, I'm sure that he doesn't like orange juice, after I made the pancakes and a cup of milk, and there was also bananas, it's the time to wake up sleepy beauty, I went to the bedroom, and saw Len, he still sleeping, I came closer to him.  
"..Len, wake-" before I finish what was I'm saying, Len quickly and start to kiss me, then he pull away.  
"good morning sunshine!" Len said smiling.  
"morning Len." I replied.  
then he start to kiss my neck, Geez, he never get tired of this thing.  
"Len, I made breakfast for you..!"  
he stopped kissing me and look at me, shocked a little, he gave me a smirk "oh really? how cute~" he said.  
"you don't look sleepy for someone who has just awake.." I said, huh, I mean look, he start kissing me when he opened his eyes, if I was him, it will take from a half hour to realize that I had woke up..  
"but I wasn't sleeping.."  
"what? why you didn't wake up before then?" I asked.  
"I don't know.." he replied, seriously? you made me then do the breakfast by myself!  
I sigh," c'mon breakfast is ready!" I said, and I quickly grab his hand and stood up, and took him toward the kitchen.  
"you made this for me?" he asked when I sit him down, to eat his breakfast.  
"yep!" I said blushing.  
"hehe, thank you.."  
"pancakes, milk, and a banana for you, anything else?"I asked, smiling  
"you!"  
"hehe, I was talking about breakfast silly!" I said while giggling.  
he stood up, and came toward me, and he whisper in my ear "didn't I told you before that you're my favorite meal?" then he bit my ear.  
"kya Len! I'm not a food!"  
he start to chuckled, ignoring what did I say, kissing me again, I'll admit that I really like when Len start to kiss me, it feel so good, but I'll never admit it to him!  
he start to suck my neck, it seems that Len wake up in pervert mood, I'm sure that he'll do something pervert!  
"..Len? the breakfast?!"  
he ignore me, and he start to suck my neck even harder, I start to moan, he don't get bored by kissing me?  
I putted my hands on his neck, I give up, I know that he wont stop kissing me!  
he putted his hand on my waist, then I felt his hands were under my shirt.  
"Len!"  
"yes, sweetie?"  
"stop it!"  
"no!"  
"Len!"  
he totally ignore me again, he then start to take my shirt off, I tried to stop him, but I give in, well, there is a little tiny part of me want this, but it's so tiny, when he took my shirt off, my face was deep shad of red, it was redder then a tomato,he then start to kiss my collarbone, I moaned again, I didn't know what to do, should I stop him?  
"..Len..stop.." I said while blushing.  
"how can I stop when you're wearing a yellow bra? you wear it for me, right?" he said with a smirk.  
"..n-no!" I exclaimed.  
"..I want you Rin, don't you want me too?"  
I didn't say anything..  
"I love you Rin!" he whisper in my ear, then he start to nuzzle my cheek.  
"..I love y-you too.." I said blushing madly, and my heartbeat start to go faster, because I think I know what is going to happen next..  
I can see his grin from ear to ear, he start kissing me on the lips, it start gently at the first, but soon it become passion and Len was leading the kiss, he always do that, what I love about when we start kissing; that his lips are so worm and soft too, and his kisses for me have so many love, and I feel happy inside when I know that this love is for me..

Len POV

"..I love y-you too.." she said, her cute face was totally red.  
I didn't say anything, I just grin, then I start kissing her soft lips, if she love me too, then she want me too...right?  
I putted my hand on her back, making my way to her bra, I start to unlatching her cute bra, but she stopped me.  
"KYA! stop it Len!" she said hiding herself with her hands.  
"why?"  
"..I'm not ready for this.."  
I think I know what is happening..  
"you're afraid of this, right?" I asked her.  
she take a minute before she nodded, her face was red, and I could see that she's trying so hard to not cry, I know if I make any step, her tears will start to fall, and I hate seeing my princess crying!  
I quickly take her shirt that was on the floor, and I give it to her.  
"here, wear it." I said smiling to her.  
"..what?"  
"..you told me to stop, and I will."  
"..you w-will?" she asked confused.  
"yes." I said, and I kissed her forehead.  
"..why?"  
"huh? what do you mean why? didn't you told me to stop?"  
"..yea..I'm sorry Len..I'm just not ready.." she said, and I think she was going to cry, maybe she thought that I'll rape her or something..well I really want her, but I'll never ever rape her..  
I place my hand on her cheek, and I look at her beautiful blue sea eyes, her eyes met mine, I can't believe what I've done, then I whisper in her ear " don't cry my love, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'll never do that again.." I then kissed her forehead, and I smiled at her.  
"hmm..now let me try those pancakes, they look so delicious~" I said trying to cheer her up, good thing that Rin didn't got mad at me, I can't believe that I was going to make my princess cry!  
I should control my urges more  
when I was going to sit again, Rin grabbed my hand, and stopped me.  
"..L-Len..I..I.." she said, her face was still red, and she was looking at her feet.  
"you what, sweetheart?"  
"..Len..I..I..want..you..t-to.."  
"what do you want me to do my princess?" I asked her, and I kissed her pink cheek.  
"..Len..I want y-you to..._touch_ m-me!" she said, and then her blushing face looked at me, her eyes met mine.

Rin you're not helping my urges!  
what did she mean by I want you to touch me?  
didn't she was afraid of all this?  
I start to sweat, I was going to kiss her, and have her, but I stop.  
"..what do yo mean?" I asked, what a stupid question Len!

she didn't say anything, I think that she didn't know how to explain it, her face was redder if that possible, she looked at me giving me the answer, like she was saying go ahead and touch me and do whatever you want...no! that wasn't her, that was my pervert mind saying that! -.-  
"..can I have you?" I asked again, stop asking stupid question Len!  
she nodded..she nodded..SHE NODDED! that mean yes..!  
I wrap my hands on her small waist, and I pull her so close so close to me, and I was going to kiss her but Rin putted her hand on my mouth, what? did she changed her mind?  
"..why we don't do it on the bed Len-Len." she whisper in my ear in seductive way.  
I blush at how cute and sexy she was.  
I carried her to my bed, I laid her on it, and I start kissing her, I was on top, I start unlatching her bra, good that she didn't wear her shirt when I give it to her, I successfully unlatched her bra, and when I take it off, Rin quickly hided her chest with her hand.  
"Rin? why are you hiding yourself from me?"  
"..I..because it's embarrassing!..and I also have a really flat chest and-"  
"no! don't say that, silly! you're beautiful!"  
"..no I'm not, I don't know even why do you see me so special!" she said a bit loudly.  
"Rin..you're so special, because you act like yourself, and you're so kind and sweet, and so smart, and so cute as well, and beside you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever met, you're my life, you take my heat from along time ago, and I just love you!" I said hugging her tightly. **(so fluffy x3)  
**she then looked at me with her beautiful eyes smiling.  
"really?"  
"yea, really." I said kissing her forehead.  
I pull away from the hug, I was starting at her, Rin slowly removed her hand from her chest, she still blushing!  
I pushed her down, so I was on the top of her again.  
"now, let continue what we were doing earlier~" I said, then I start nibbling her neck, and she start moaning, I start searching for her pleasure spot, and when I founded it, I start biting it, I left a mark, proving to the world that Rin is mine and only mine!  
I then start sucking her right breast, while squeezing the other, Rin's moans were louder and louder, her moans make me hard..  
I start playing with her nipple using my tongue, I could feel her nipples were hard from my touch.  
"..ugh..ng..Len.." she moaned.  
"Gee Rin, your moans are so cute!" I said, kissing her on the lips, then her jaw and her neck, I make a line of kisses until I reach her stomach, I kiss it, and then I start taking Rin's skirt off, I looked at Rin to see her reaction, she didn't say anything, she was staring at me with her cute blushing face, she let me do whatever I want...  
after I take her skirt off, I'll make sure to do everything slowly, because I'm sure that Rin is really scared and nervous..  
"already wet Rinny?" I said with a smirk, after I start rubbing her womanhood.  
"..." she didn't say anything, she just kept blushing and moaning, I quickly kissed her pink cheek.  
"are you enjoying at what I'm doing?" I asked her, rubbing her womanhood faster.  
"..ahhh..L-Len..ngh.." she moaned, I'll take this as yes.  
I then take her panties off as well, she was completely naked.  
"you're so beautiful Rin!" I said kissing her on the lips, I could feel that Rin really enjoy when I kiss her on her soft lips, I bit her lower lip begging her to open her mouth, and when she did, I quickly shove my tongue inside her mouth, when I was kissing her, I thrust one of my finger inside her, she broke the kiss and screamed "ahhh!"  
her screams are really cute~  
I start thrusting my finger inside her faster, and her moans were getting louder, and then I added another finger.  
"..ahh L-Len..!"  
I continue kissing her, while thrusting my fingers inside her, she was moaning, her moans make me so hard, but I've to wait a little, because if she didn't become wet enough it'll hurt her.  
then I thrust another finger inside her.  
"..ahh..ng..Len!"she moan louder and louder.  
"ahh..L-Len..I'm go-gonna.." she tried to say, I understand what she was trying to tell me.  
I start thrusting my fingers faster and faster until "ahhh!" she screamed when she came.  
I take my fingers out of her, they were covering with her juice, I start licking her juice that was covering my fingers, Rin was looking at me with a really red face, I lick all the delicious juice that was on my fingers.  
"as I expect your juice is the most delicious thing I've ever taste." I said with a smirk.

she didn't say anything, she was really quiet, did I do something hurt her?  
I lower my head, and I looked at her beautiful eyes, and asked "what wrong? did I do something hurt you?"  
she shook her hear slowly.  
"then what?" I said, I put my hand on her cheek, and I start playing with her hair.  
"..can you..take you shirt off?" she asked blushing.  
I smirk, and nodded, I then take my shirt off like she told me, I should take it off from the first place, but I forget..  
her soft hands touched my bare chest, I like the feeling that her hand are touching my chest.  
"you know, I didn't have enough from your delicious juice!" I said, I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and I start getting lower.  
"..what do you m-mean?" she asked.  
I smirk, and when I reached her legs, I opened them, and I lower my head between them.  
"..Len? what are y-you d-doing?" she asked nervously.  
I didn't replied, I just kept smirking.  
"..Len..stop..it dirty..!" she said, I think she knew what I was going to do, but I ignored her.  
and then I shove my tongue inside her.  
"..AHHH! Len!"  
I kept making my tongue go deeper into her, I licked her walls, and her hard clit.  
"..nah..ghh..ah.." she moaned from pleasure.  
I felt her walls getting tight, cm'on Rin give me some of your delicious juice~  
I start to lick and suck her pussy, and her moan were getting louder, she was moaning my name, I can't take it anymore!  
"..ehh..ah..Len..I'm..I'm.."

"AHHH" she screamed.  
she came, she came inside my mouth, I drunk her juice happily, I didn't wast any drop of it!  
"so tasty!" I said grinning at my Rin.  
she didn't say anything again, Rin is so shy and cute~  
"I think it's my turn to have some fun, right?" I said, my grin still on my face.  
she blush hard, and she look so nervous.  
"don't worry I'll be extra gently with you." I said smiling at her, then I kissed her forehead.  
she smiled back, well that good.  
well I wasn't wearing a pants, Rin always told me to wear a pant while I'm sleeping, but I always ignored her, because I want to see her blushing face~  
I take off my boxer, and I let my member sprang, Rin blush madly at my size, I just smirk.  
"are you ready?" I asked.  
she nodded.  
"if I hurt you told me, and if want me to stop tell me, and I'll!" I said smiling at her.  
"thank you Len." she said smiling back, her smile make my heart beat fast.  
"anything for my angel~" I said kissing her.  
I hold her hips, then I thrust into her slowly.  
"AHHHH!" she screamed from pain, I could see tears in her eyes, I kissed her tears to they go away, then I wait her to calm down, then she told me it's okay to go on, I thrust into her again slowly, she still screaming from pain, I thrust inside her again, she still screaming, and I became really worried when I saw blood.  
"Rin! am I hurting you? do you want me to stop?" I said, I was worried about my little angel, I hate seeing her in pain!  
"..no..it's..o-okay!" she said, she warp her arms around my neck tightly, like her life is depend on me.  
I continued thrusting inside her slowly, she was screaming at the first, but then she start moaning from pleasure, I was happy because she's not hurting anymore.  
"..ah..L-Len~" she moan from pleasure.  
"moan my name...my d-dear~" I said, then I start kissing her neck and sucking it, I was so happy because Rin's now mine! she's mine and only mine, I wont let anyone take her away from me, and I'm happy because I'm the one who take her virginity!  
" ahh..eh Len..go f-faster!" she begged.  
I obeyed, I start thrusting inside her faster and harder, I then start pounding madly inside her, and Rin will moan and scream from pleasure loudly, I start sweating, and I was panting as well, the pleasure was really really good, I start sucking her nipple when I was thrusting inside her, Rin was closing her eyes enjoying the pleasure, and she kept moaning my name, every time she moan my name I start thrusting harder inside her.  
"uhh Rin..y-your pussy..is so tight!"  
then I felt my time was coming, and from what Rin looks, her time was coming as well.  
"ahh...ng.. Len..I'm gonna.." before she finished what she was saying, I thrust harder and faster inside her she came.  
"LEEENNN!" she screamed my name when she came, and after few thrust I came as well.  
"..ohh..fuck!"  
I then get out of her, we both were breathing heavily, we both tried to catch our breath.  
I warp my arms around her, and I pull her closer to me, I hugged her tightly.  
"I love you, Rin~" I said smiling at her.  
"I love you too!"  
"well this went well, I was actually afraid of it, because you know, this is my first time.." she said blushing.  
"well that make us two"  
"w-what? you were virgin?" she asked, she was shocked?  
"yea! didn't you heard me telling you that you're my first girlfriend?"  
"..ehehehe..well that is cute.." she said blushing harder.  
I smiled, then I pressed my lips on her, I kissed her with a lot of love, I was happy that I finally had her, I could see that Rin was tiered, and she was about to sleep, maybe a little nap before school wont be bad, and I could see that Rin already slept, I giggled at how fast she she fall a sleep, and I kissed her forehead, and fall into sleep as well.

* * *

Rin POV

I wake up from my sleep, I start to rubber my eyes, and I saw Len who was wearing his school uniform, he then looked at me and smiled.  
"so sleepy beauty wake up, now wear your clothes because because we're going to late." he said.  
what?  
I then I realized that I was naked on the bed, I blush madly, and covered my body with the blanket, and then I remembered what we had done together..!  
he then came toward me, and he was grinning, he take the blanket that was covering me.  
"you're so cute Rinny~ you don't need to be shy or embarrassed...I love you Rin! and beside we had sex together~" he said, his grin became way bigger, he is saying that to make me blush more! he's so mean! :c  
"..okay.."  
I actually enjoyed when we had sex, I didn't expect that I'll feel that good when we do it...my best part of it that it was with him~  
"..um Len?"  
"yes, sweetie?"  
"..I think we have some time before school start..you know..can we do it..again?" I said, my face was like a tomato.  
"I'll love to~" he said grinning, and in one second he was on the top of me kissing me... and I guess you know what is going to happen next...I just wish that I don't get pregnant!

_**To be continued...**_

I'm totally suck at writing lemon...  
I did my best, and I know that it wasn't so good..  
anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it  
I'll update the next chapter soon...  
sorry for mistakes...  
please review and thanks for reading c: 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Tow months later.._

Rin POV

It has been 2 months since me and Len start dating, we were so happy together, Len always and I mean always treat me like a princess, and which no one else in my whole live did that, and I love that about him so much, he do whatever I want, and I love that about him too...  
Len get really extremely jealous when ever anyone talk to me, he told me that no one can talk to me except him, that idiot!  
we were actually in deep love, nothing bad will happen right? I hope so..  
I was afraid of Miku, I remember that she had a plan or something, to ruin my relationship with Len, but she didn't do anything..I wonder why?  
did Len done something? no I don't think so, he promised me that he wont...right?

* * *

I wake up today, I've a school today, ehhh I don't wanna go, I wanna continue my sleeping, but no! school have to ruin it!  
I know that I can't go back to my sleep, so I opened my eyes slowly, and I start to rube them, and I got up, but something stopped me or should I say someone, something really worm was around me, and guess who? it's Len~  
"good morning my angel~" he said smiling, yeps this is Len, he always call me this type of nicknames, like my angel or my princess or my love or sweetheart..etc, but the worst of them is _Rinny poo! _well he call me those nicknames to make me blush, and it always work, I always blush about that, he's so mean! :c  
"morning banana head!" I said, yep, this is me, always calling him those type of nicknames, but he never get mad about that, he know that I'm joking, and he don't mind too.  
he was hugging me from the back tightly, I feel his bare chest against my back, and guess where is his shirt? well, I was wearing it, I love wearing his shirts, well they all smells like banana, but who cares? I love wearing his shirt because they're warm like him, and they also remind me of him, and Len let me wear whatever I want..  
and then he start kissing me from the back, Jees, he's always like this!  
"..Len! we don't have time for this! we'll late!" I yelled at him, I always do that.  
"..but..please!" he said with puppy eyes.  
"no!" I said, I think I was harsh with him.  
"..okay..fine!...Rin I'm hungry!" he said, he still giving me those cute puppy eyes.  
"..what? do you want me to make for you a breakfast? lazy! go do it by yourself!" I said giggling.  
and then in was one second, Len laid me on the bed again, and he was on the top of me.  
"I wasn't talking about breakfast, sweetie! I'm hungry for you!" he said in a seductive way.  
that pervert! he still think that I'm a food!  
"Len! we'll late for school, so don't have so much time..!"  
"don't worry, I'll do it fast~"  
and then he start kissing me on the lips, and I think that you know the rest...

* * *

_At school.._

Me and Len were walking to my next class, we were walking hand in hand, well Len doesn't have this class with me, but he always take me to my class, even if they weren't the same as him, and I also love that about him~  
when we arrived my class, I kissed him on the cheek, and said "see ya after class!" I said it smiling.  
"okay, sweetie~" he said, and then he wrap his arms around my waist, and pull me closer to him, and he start kissing me...  
"Len! I'll late at my class!"  
"no, you wont, beside we came very early.." he said, kissing me on the neck.  
"..Len, I told you to not doing that at school..." I said, trying to stop him.  
he sigh, and pull away, "fine...we'll continue in lunch time~" he said.  
I blush, that idiot that I love!  
"when you blush you look one million time cuter~" he said kissing both of my cheeks.  
"..whatever." I said blushing more.  
he chuckled, and said "I'll go now, I'll see you at lunch time." after that he give me one last kiss on the lip.  
"okay." I said smiling.  
after that I entered my class, it was so early, no one came yet, I sit on my seat, and then I start looking at the clouds through the window, then I saw a girl enter the class, humm I never saw her before, maybe she's new..  
she came toward me, and she smiled at me.  
"hi!" she said smiling.  
is she talking to me, I think she's, because nobody is here except me and her.  
"..hi?" I said nervously.  
"my name is Tei, what's yours?"  
"..R-Rin."  
then her red eyes start sparkling.  
"awwww! what a cute name!" she said, jumping up and down.  
"..humm thanks?"  
"aww, it not a problem, can I sit next to you?" she said, and her eyes were shining and sparkling.  
"..eh..yea..sure.."  
"thanks...now we're gonna be best friend FOREVER!" she said, and when she said forever she say it in a really creepy evil tone.  
I don't think that Len will like the idea of me having a best friend...  
then students start to came, and the teacher entered, and Tei was talking all the time about her knifes collections! but I enjoyed listing to her, I think that she's a nice person...  
the class over, and I know that Len is now walking toward my class, I quickly took my stuff, and run, I don't wanna Len see Tei, I've a bad feeling that he wont be happy about her.  
"hey where are you going?" she asked behind me.  
I didn't bother to turn around "I've something to do, see ya later.." I said, and run faster.  
when I was running, I saw Len, and I stopped.  
"..hey..L-Len.." I said, trying to take my breath from running.  
"..hey, why you were running? I was going to your class, so you didn't have to run.."  
think Rin think!  
"..uhh..I know, but I..couldn't wait for you to come..because I..missed you so much." I said, giving him my best smile.  
"..oh!"  
then he put me in a really tight embrace, I barley breathed!  
"I missed so much too~" he whisper in my ear, and then he start kissing me on the lips, but I stopped him.  
"why we don't continue at our usual lunch spot, Len-Len~" I said seductively.  
"yes ma'am!"

Len POV

Me and Rin were sitting under the sakura tree, our usual lunch spot, and I was kissing her, like always, and then I saw a girl coming toward us?  
what does she want? I don't even know her, I gave her a death glare, but she continued coming toward us.  
"hey Rinny!" she said.  
WHAT?  
who said that she can call her Rinny? I'm the _only_ one who can call her Rinny!  
"..hey Tei.." Rin said nervously.  
so Rin know her?  
"who is that Rin?" the girl who named Tei said, and she point at me.  
"this is Len, my boyfriend." Rin said smiling at me, I smiled back, I want to kiss her again, but that Tei is here!  
"hehe, hey Len, I'm Tei, I'm Rin's best friend! :D "  
WHAT?  
I take a deep breath, trying not to explode everywhere.  
"it's nice to meet...y-you." I said, trying to smile, but I failed, I didn't smile, not even a little.  
"Rin, can I eat my lunch, with you?" Tei asked.  
hell no!  
"yes." Rin said.  
I sigh, I know that Rin is so kind she can't say no to anyone.  
"thanks Rin!" Tei said smiling.  
Rin looked at me, to see my reaction of Tei sitting with us, I could feel that my face was out of blank, so Rin didn't see my reaction.  
and I wasn't happy at all because of this Tei is sitting with us.  
I didn't say a word, I stayed silent, I don't want this Tei to be here!  
Tei was talking, this girl talk a lot! she doesn't shut up! this girl is so fucking annoying!  
Rin was smiling at what Tei was saying! she can't smile at anyone except _me!  
_I was glaring at Tei, I have a bad feeling about this girl, I mean I never saw her before, and how she come all of sudden, I never saw her before, and is she really Rin's best friend? and from when Rin know her?  
and I could see that Tei was giving me, an evil glare, and there were an evil grin on her face when she look at me, that bitch! she just want to bother us!  
then the bell rang! damn! I didn't kiss Rin enough, and that because this annoying bitch!  
when I was walking with Rin to our next class, Tei came with us! can't she just leave us alone?

Rin POV

oh my God, why did Tei came, well she is friendly and a nice person, but Len wasn't happy about her.  
when she came he became silent, he didn't say a word! is he mad, well of course he is! I know Len, he became so jealous and angry when anyone talk to me, and the worst is that Tei came when he was kissing me! I'm sure that that thing made him extra mad!  
we were walking to our next class and Tei was with us, Len kept not saying anything, is he that mad?  
I should talk to him, but I can't if Tei is here, when we were walking I looked at Len, and we had an eyes contact, maybe I can see what about he's thinking.  
he smiled at me, I didn't expected that, well, this is good,right?  
I smiled back at him, maybe he's not mad, or maybe he's? I wish if I could know about what he's thinking of!  
we entered the class, and the class begin, after the class ended we had the last class for today, I told Tei to go a little because I want to talk to Len about something, I didn't told her that I'll talk with him about her, and I told her making sure that Len wont notice me doing that.  
after she go out, the class was a little early to begin so this is my chance to talk to Len!

Normal POV

"Len.." Rin whispered to Len.  
"yes, Love?" Len said.  
"..are you mad at m-me?" Rin asked, looking down.  
"why?" Len asked, he knew why she did asked, but he pretended that he didn't know why.  
"..because of Tei.." Rin said, looking at her feet.  
"no, I'm not mad about you." Len said, smiling at her, he laid, he was mad, he was mad at Tei, but he wasn't mad at Rin.  
"really?" Rin asked, and there was a big smile across her face.  
"yep, really, I'm not mad because you have a friend." he said, still smiling at her, and he was still laying at her, he hate it when Rin have a friend or when she had another person to talk with, he hate it a lot!  
Rin hugged him tightly and thanked him, she was happy because Len wasn't mad, but she didn't know that he was laying.  
the second reason why Len didn't say to Rin that he was mad about Tei and he didn't say anything bad about her, because he knew that ther was a person hiding behind the door, and the person was listing to their conversation, and guess who was that person? it was Tei, and Len knew that.

* * *

after the school is over Rin and Len were walking home, hand in hand, and of course Tei enjoyed them, and she was talking as usual, not letting anyone else expect her talk.  
"Rin, do you have anything tomorrow after school?" Tei asked.  
"..humm no." Rin answered.  
"great! we can go together to the mall tomorrow, so what did you say?" Tei said smiling at Rin.  
Rin was nervous, she didn't know what to say, she looked at Len, and he smiled at her, telling her that it's okay to go with her.  
"okay." Rin answered Tei, smiling.  
"great! now I've to go home now, my home in that way." Tei said, and Rin nodded.  
after Tei left Len said " Rin I've to go early to work, see ya at home."  
"...o-okay." Rin said, upset, she want to spent some time with Len.  
"don't worry I wont late." he said kissing her on the lip, and then he left fast.  
he laid about him having a job now, he went after Tei.  
he followed her, and then he saw her in front of a house knocking the door.  
and then he saw who opened the door for Tei, it was Miku!  
and then Tei entered the house.  
Len face was so devilish, and there was an evil grin on his face, and his eyes were dark.  
"so..they think that I wont know about there little dirty game, ha? they think that they're the only one who can join to this game? they'll pay for this!" he said to himself.

* * *

at Miku house, Miku asked "so how our plan is going?"  
"it's going as you wont, Rin is so fool, and Len is like an idiot didn't notice anything!" Tei said, laughing.  
"perfect~"

**_To be__ continued..._**__

Go Len! kill them all! xD_  
_I hope you liked this chapter.  
I'll update the next chapter soon.  
sorry for mistakes..  
please review, and thanks for reading. c:


	17. Chapter 17

**Len: ****NATHALIEEEEEE! (A/N: Nathalie is my real ****name and Ilatan is my pen name****...)  
****Me: what?**  
**Le****n: stop making this story so fucking pointless!  
****Me: what? pointless? oh really? can you please tell me how do you want it to be?**  
**Len: make me and Rinny married :3**  
**Me: bullshit!**  
**Len: eh? if you didn't do that I'll kill you!**  
**Me: say another word and I'll make Rin die in a car accident. *smirking***  
**Len: you wont!**  
**Me: oh yes I'll~**  
**Len: don't you dare! "yelling"**  
**Me: Jeez, I wont, because if I did that, the story will have a sad ending, and I hate those kind of ending..**  
**Len: good.**  
**Me: but..! that doesn't mean that I wont write my other ****_ideas_**** for the story!**  
**Len: and what kind of ideas do you have?**  
**Me: read to find out!**  
**Len: -.-, ****Nathalie, this is ****not a summary for your story to tell me read to find out..-.-  
****Me: I don't understand.**  
**Len: *sigh***  
**Me: Len I love you~ *-***  
**Len: I hate you too...**  
**Me: you're so mean! :c**  
**Len: I know *smirking***  
**Me: I'll make you pay for that, I'll make you get punishment!**  
**Len: hey! this is my sentence!**  
**Me: ehehehe..sorry..now shut up and lets make this chapter begin ;D**  
**Len: hey! don't tell me to shut up! you shut up! **  
**Me: *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 17

Rin POV

In the next day, me and Len were walking to our class as usual, and when we entered, I saw Tei sitting in her seat, and when she saw me, she quickly stood up, and run toward me, and then she hugged me.  
"Rin-chan!" she said loudly, while she hugging me, I couldn't breath.  
"..Tei..I can't..b-breath.." I barely said.  
and thanks to Len, he pull her away from me, and when he did, I took a deep long breath.  
"hehe..sorry Rin.." Tei apologized.  
"it's okay." I said smiling.  
"so Rin..you didn't forget that we'll go to the mall today, right?"  
"no, I didn't."  
"good, because I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Tei said smiling.  
I saw Len raising an eyebrow, and I felt that he want to say something, but he didn't, he just smirk? but not like any smirk, it was an evil smirk! I wish if I know, what he's thinking about!  
the school day went good, well it not so good and good at the same time, you may ask how? well, Tei was all the time with me and Len, and I'm actually happy because we're friends, she was with us like most of the classes, and she ate her lunch with us too, well this is a good thing, but the bad things is whenever Len tried to kiss me or to flirt with me, Tei was here, she didn't let him do that, and I could feel that he was really angry about that, but he didn't say anything, he kept silent most of the time, I should talk to Tei and tell her to leave me and Len to have some privacy.  
after the school day is over, now it's the time to go with Tei to the mall, but first I should talk to Len.  
I went to Len, or should I say I ran to him, I went to him without Tie noticing.  
"hey Len!" I said when I founded him.  
"..hey."  
"I'm going now with Tei to the mall." I said smiling.  
"..okay, don't late." he said smiling back.  
"okay, I wont."  
"and when you finish call me, so I'll come and pick you up." he said, and then he kissed my forehead.  
"you don't need to pick me up."  
"I"m sure that you'll take hours at the mall, and when you finish it will be late, so I'll came and pick you up!" he said, smiling.  
I blush, Len is so caring.  
"so you're worried about me?" I asked, that was a stupid question, of course he's worry about me!  
"of course, my love, you don't how much I love you~" he said, then he pressed his lips on mine, Len kisses makes me feel so good, I closed my eyes enjoying of the kiss, then Len licked my down lip, begging me to let him enter, I immediately opened my mouth, the feeling of Len's tongue inside my mouth is so amazing, I've to admit that I'm upset that Len stopped kissing me in the lunch time because of Tei, but I wont admit it for him.  
I warp my hand on his neck, I always do that, and the he warp his hand on my waist, but they are getting lower, that pervert...  
when our kiss were so deep and full of love...  
"Rin-channn!" a voice said, and that voice ruin our kiss.  
"what is it Tei?" I said, pulling away from Len.  
"we're gonna late!" she said, and then she quickly grab my hand, and start to run, I looked back to Len, and I waved goodbye to him and smiled, and he smiled back to me.

* * *

at the mall...

"Rin, I wanna introduce you to IA, Seeu and Mayu!" Tei said, as she introduce me to a three girls,the girl that called IA had a light blonde pink hair, with a blue eyes, and the girl that called Seeu, she had a long light blonde hair, with a blue eyes, and she was wearing a cat ears, and Mayu had a really light blonde hair, with hazel eyes, well Seeu and IA were really friendly, but Mayu was creepy like Tei, but she's nice too.  
the day went fast, we had a lot of fun, and I was really happy, I wish if Len was here too, but it's a girl day out, so no Len.  
after we finished, Mayu and IA and Seeu lefted us me and Tei, and it was pretty late, I should call Len now.  
"Tei, I'm going to call Len now." I said.  
"why?" she asked.  
"he'll came and pick me up, if you want we can pick you up too!" I said, smiling.  
"I don't think that this is a good idea..." she said.  
"eh? why?" I asked, confused.  
"well..you rely on him too much!"  
"is that a bad thing?"  
"of course it's! if you keep relying on him too much, he'll get angry, and he'll think that you're annoying, and then he'll broke up with you!"  
"I don't want that to happen!" I said, I felt guilty for relying on him too much, I don't want to get him mad or something..  
"then you should go home by your self! I can't go home with you because...I've to go somewhere else.." Tei said.  
"..o-okay...thanks for the advice.."  
"no problem!" she said smiling.  
I nodded, and Left the mall, it was pretty dark outside, and it was cold too, I start to walk, the problem is that the mall is far from Len's apartment..  
the streets was kinda empty, and I've to admit that I was kinda scared, I never walk alone in this time before, well I did but it was with Len.  
will Len get mad when he knew that I came home without calling home? I don't think so, I don't want to rely on him too much.  
when I was walking, I heard a voice behind me...  
"hey, little blondy, where are you going alone by yourself at this time?"  
I turn around to see a man talking to me, his face was creepy, and his dark brown eyes make me feel scared.  
I quickly turn around to run, but he grab my waist tightly, not letting me run.  
"where do you think you're going without us having fun?" he said with a smirk, and his smells seemed to say that he's drunk.  
"help! someone help me!" I screamed.  
that man was going to kiss me, but then someone pull me away from him, and kicked that person kicked that man hard, it made the man fall at the ground, that man quickly stood up, and run away.  
the person who did save me turn around and it was..Len!  
there was anger in his eyes, he come toward me, and hugged me tightly, I was expecting from him to yell or something from the anger in his eyes.  
"Rin, did you hurt?" he said softly, then he kissed the top of my head, and he pull away from the hug, and we had eyes connect.  
I shook my head slowly.  
"..why you didn't call me?" he asked angrily a little.  
"...I'm..s-sorry..." I apologized looking down.  
"it's...okay, but please don't do that ever again, Rin!"he said, then he kissed the top of my head.  
"how did you found me?" I asked.  
"well, you were late, and you didn't call me, and I became really worried, so I decided to go to the mall, and when I was walking I saw you, and I saw that man too, and you know the rest.."  
"I'm so sorry Len!" I apologized again, and I hugged him.  
"Rin you're so cold!" he said, and the he took off his jacket, and he gave me it to wear it, I blushed, and wear his jacket.  
there is noway that I'll tell Len that Tei told me to not call him.  
then we start walking home, I was holding Len's hand tightly, remember when I say that I was scared and cold? well I'm not now! not even a little, because I'm with my Len~  
"Len?" I whispered.  
"hmm?"  
"thank you!" I said smiling.  
I can hear him chuckled, then he asked me "why?"  
"because you saved me..and you make me happy, and you make me feel special, and I'm happy when I'm with you!" I said with a big smile on my face.  
"if you're happy then I'm happy, and beside you're special, you don't need me to prove it~" he said, smiling back, then he gave me a tender kiss on the lip.  
after walking a little, Len asked " Rin, you didn't answer my question yet, why you didn't call me?"  
"..uh..because I don't want to broke up with you..." I said, how stupid I'm to say something like this!  
"..ehh?"  
" I rely on you so much Len!"  
"so..?"  
"what do you mean so? aren't you angry about that?!" I said loudly.  
"hell no! I'm happy about that!" he said, smiling.  
"really?"  
"of course! who the hell told you that I'm angry because you rely on me?" he asked, angrily.  
"..Tei.."I said.  
no no no! how stupid I'm to tell him that Tei told me that!  
he raised an eyebrow, and smirked?  
why is he smirking?  
his smirk was..smirker..it was an evil smirk, and I heard him mumbled 'you'll pay for this.' what does he mean by that? did he mean that Tei will pay? what she'll pay?  
"anyway Rin, you shouldn't believe her.." he said.  
"she just gave me an advice..."  
he sigh, she just gave an advice, it's not her fault if her advice didn't work for Len, well I always feel that Len is kinda...different.

* * *

the next day.

I was with Tei, we were talking together, Len wasn't here,he don't have the same class.  
"so how you doing with Len?" Tei asked.  
"pretty good." I said smiling.  
"hmmm, your relationship looks pretty good too.."  
"yes, it is!" I said, smiling like an idiot, thinking about me and Len.  
"..well..don't you think that this is kinda..weird?"  
"huh?"  
"..I mean, I never saw you fighting before..all I see is Len kissing you and flirting with you.." she said.  
where is she's going by that?  
"well, that is a real good thing, because Len really understand me."  
"I know two couples were in deep love, and they were like you and Len, they weren't fighting, and all the time they were doing lovely dovely, and you know what happened to him in the end?"  
"what?"  
"they ended the boy cheated on his girlfriend!" she said.  
"ehh? why?" I asked worried about my relationship with Len.  
"because, the boy was dating her for his own pleasure, and he didn't fight with her, so she don't broke up with him, and when he founded another girl, he left her, and cheated her!"  
"...I don't think that Len is like..this.." I said, I'm not sure of that, but I should trust him.  
"I'm saying that, because I want to help you Rin, what if Len was like this, what if he was lying about his love for you? and I think I knew why Len don't want to you to have many friends.."  
"..why?" I asked, I want to cry.  
"because he don't want you to know the truth, that he's using you!"  
"Tei! I don't wanna talk about that!" I yelled.  
"okay..but you should think about what did I say..." she said, smirking.  
I nodded, I don't know what to do, if me and Len don't fight that doesn't mean that he's using me, he don't fight with me because he love me..and why Tei's saying those bad things about him? he didn't do anything bad for her! and when I told him that Tei is my friend, and that I'm going with her to the mall, and she'll have her lunch with us, he didn't mind, he agreed about that, and told me that it's okay, so if he didn't want anyone to tell me the 'truth' about him, he wouldn't accept Tei being my friend.  
I shouldn't believe Tei so fast...there is no prove that make me believe that Len's lying about his love to me!

Tei POV

hehehe that poor little girl, she believe anyone...I should tell Miku about that, she'll be happy.

at the lunch time, I told Rin that I'm busy, I was going to see Miku, and when I was walking, I heard her voice behind me.  
"Tei! what happened with you and Rin?" Miku asked.  
"perfect, she believed everything I told her, this girl is so stupid!" I said, giggling.  
"I know, I told you so! I can't believe that Len choose her on me!"  
"so you're doing this to have Len on your own?" I asked, smirking.  
"hell no! I'm doing this because he have to pay what he had done to me!" she said angrily.  
"hehe okay...so what do you want me to do next?" I asked.  
"keep telling her bad things about Len, and don't live them alone, and make sure that Rin will believe everything you say, and keep hanging out with her, kay?"  
"okay, and don't worry, she believe everything I say, because I'm a really good actor!" I said grinning.  
"hehe yea whatever, the fun part is coming soon when they broke up, and when we finish our plan!" Miku said, with an evil grin.  
after we finish talking and planning, we turn around, and for our surprise, we realized that there was someone behind us listing to what we were talking about, and it was..._Len!_

  
_**To be**** continued...**_

so how it was?  
I hope that I did good...  
anyway I'll update the next chapter soon...  
and I think that you'll know in the next chapter what Miku and Tei are planning to do, but I'm not sure about it..  
sorry for mistakes...  
please review and thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Miku's POV

When me and Tei were talking, we notice that someone's behind us, and when we turn around, that person was _Len!  
_oh no!  
fuck! fuck! fuck!  
did he heard what we were talking about? and from when he's standing there? wasn't he with Rin?  
if he heard what we were talking about he'll _kill_ me for sure!  
I looked at him his face was out of blank, there were no reaction at all, he didn't say anything, he was just standing there like a robot.  
is he thinking about a way to kill me and Tei right now?  
there were silent, but Tei broke it.  
"...so Len? wasn't you with Rin..?" she said, changing all the topic.  
"yes, but I decided to take a look at you two~" he said, smirking evilly.  
"..well we're..okay..thanks by the way for caring about us.." Tei said nervously.  
then Len's eyes were on me, I was so nervous, and I start sweating, his eyes were so dark, I felt like his eyes colors did change, and there were a huge evil grin on his face, and his face was creepy cold evil, his face was exactly the same that day when he did kidnapped me and tried to kill me, now I'm sure that he heard us, and now my question is what is going to happen now?  
"I warned you!" he said coldly, and left.  
I froze of his words, now I'm _really_ sure that he heard us, what is he going to do with me now? he didn't do anything to us, he was so cold, I'm sure that he's thinking about a way to stop us or something.  
I remembered his word to me when he kidnapped me, he said if I came near his Rin, he'll kill me and no one will stop him even Rin, is that mean he will kill me? my heart start to beat fast from fear.  
"...Miku are you okay?" Tei asked.  
"..no.."  
"..is it about Len?" she asked.  
I nodded slowly.  
"..ummm, what do you think he'll do now after he knew about what are we planning?" Tei asked.  
"he'll rip us for million piece!" I exclaimed.  
Tei froze as well as me, thinking about what I did say right now.  
then she burst in laugh, well see, I didn't tell Tei exactly about what did Len try to do to me, I didn't tell her that he tried to burn me in acid! I just tell her that he hurt me and I don't want to talk about it, I thought if I told her what he tried to do she wont accept helping me.  
and the reason why she's helping me, it's because I'll help her to make my brother Mikuo her boyfriend..  
and when I said that Len'll rip us for million piece, I didn't lie about that, I'm sure that he'll do something like that.  
"..so what now? you'll stop everything you were planning about?..wait don't tell me that you're afraid of him or something..?" she said, giggling.  
"no I'm not! and no we wont stop our plan!" I said, and I'm not really sure about that...but we can't stop now, can we?  
I'm surprised that Len didn't do anything to us now..

Rin POV

_Two weeks later.._

for the last two weeks, Tei kept saying bad things about Len, why is she saying those things? I understand that she...dislike him, but that doesn't mean that I've to dislike him too! that truth is that I love Len, well, I said that earlier, anyway, even if she kept saying this things she still my friend, we actually spent more time together, and I also spent more time with IA and Seeu and Mayu.  
when the class over, I quickly took my stuff, and went to see Len, but Tei stopped me.  
"hey Rin..today I'm going to eat my lunch with IA and Seeu, and Mayu, wanna join us?" Tei asked me.  
"hmm thanks, but no, I can't leave Len eating his lunch alone.."  
"..but you have to!" she exclaimed.  
"why?" I asked.  
"because...Seeu have some problems with her boyfriend, and we should help her, she's really down.."  
"..but..I..sorry Tei, I can't." I apologized.  
"please Rin, Pleasseeee! Seeu need you! it just one time!" she begged.  
"..I don't know.." I said nervously.  
"don't worry, Len wont say anything, it just one time!"  
"..okay.."  
"thanks!" she said, grinning.

* * *

I can't believe that I said yes...what will Len do when I told him that I'll eat my lunch with Tei? we always stay together in lunch time, will he got mad at me?  
I went to Len, and when I saw him, he smiled at me like always, he gave me this warm smile.  
"hey Rinny~" he greeted me.  
"..hey..L-Len.." I replied nervously.  
"..are you okay?" he asked, and he looked worried.  
I nodded.  
"..are you sure?" he asked.  
"yes Len..I'm fine.."  
"okay then...you know Rin, I bring for you orange muffins for lunch-" he start to say, but I cut him off.  
"Len I wont have my lunch..with you today.." I said, afraid of his reaction.  
"..why?" he asked confused.  
"..because I'll have it with Tei and the others..."  
he looked shocked a little, he didn't say anything, we kept silent for a minute, but he then broke the silent..  
"since when you prefer eating lunch with Tei on me?" he asked, angrily a bit.  
"it's not like that Len.." I said, looking around, I couldn't look at his eyes.  
"then what?"  
"it just for today...my friend have a problem and I've to help her.."  
"k" he said coldly, and left, he didn't even look at me.  
he's mad at me right?  
I quickly followed him, and grabbed his hand, he turn around, his face was out of blank.  
"..Len..I'm sorry..I just-" I start to say, but he cut me off by a peck on the lips.  
"I told you that it's okay.." he said smiling.  
wow, Len's mood change so fast!  
"...but you say it coldly..I thought that you're mad or something..."  
"no I'm not mad, but this will be the first and the _last_ time you will eat your lunch without me, okay?"  
"..okay.."  
"good, now go and have fun." he said smiling, then he kissed my lips.  
I pull away and hugged him, and run to find Tei.  
"see ya later Lenny!" I exclaimed while running.

Len POV

I watched Rin running, maybe she's going to meet that bitch Tei.  
I know what are you thinking about, you're wondering why I didn't kill Miku and Tei _yet,_ well don't worry about that, I'll kill them, but not now, if I did that now, Rin will be sad because I killed the person that she call it _friend, _she don't know that Tei's trying to hurt her, don't worry Rinny I'm here to protect you~  
Miku and Tei aren't the only one who have a plan, I made one too, and it's way better from their pathetic stupid plan.  
I know that Tei telling Rin bad things about me, and I don't know if Rin's believing her or not..  
but soon she'll believe me, she'll believe that they're trying to hurt her, soon as they vanish!  
I just need some time...

Rin POV

I was sitting with Tei and the others, eating our lunch, and talking, we were sitting at school's cafeteria, Seeu was talking about her boyfriend, I wonder what Len's doing...I feel so bad for leaving him alone, I looked through the windows to see if he's sitting at our usual spot, but I didn't saw him sitting there, I wonder where he's..  
"Rin we're going out today, and you're going with us,okay?" Tei said.  
"well I'm not sure about that.."  
"please!"  
"..fine."  
well it's okay to go with her and the others after school, Len'll be at his work anyway, so he wont mind.

* * *

after the last bell rang the school is over now, I take my stuff, and I get out from the class, when I was walking, I felt something really worm around me, I look from the corner of my eyes, and I saw Len hugging me.  
then he pull away.  
"so how was your lunch with your _friends?_" he asked.  
"..it was good.."  
"okay, now let go, I've planed for so many things to do today with you~" Len said smiling, then he grabbed my hand and start walking.  
"eh? where are we going?" I asked.  
"to our date! remember?"  
"what? you never tell me about we having a date today!"  
"no, I did!"  
"when?" I asked.  
"today morning, and you promised me to go with me also!"  
I totally forget about that, now what I'm going to do? I also have to go with Tei...damn!  
"..don't you have a job?" I asked nervously.  
"no, I take off today, so we can spend some time together~" he said, kissing my cheek.  
"...but I can't go with you today.."  
"huh? why?" he asked, a bit angrily.  
"...because I've to...go with Tei too...I told her that I'll go with her and the other today..."  
"..but you promised me.." he said, he looked sad.  
"..I..I'm sorry.."  
"you always talk about her! you always stay with her! you always spent time with her more then me!" he yelled.  
"Len it just I told her that I'll go with her, and I can't say no after I told her it's okay..."  
"but you can say no to me?!"  
"..Len it's not like that.."  
"then it what?" he said angrily, I could see his anger from his eyes.  
"..can we go tomorrow?" I asked.  
"why are you doing that to me Rin? I love you and I do everything to make you happy, but you always keep ignoring me!" he said, looking really sad.  
well, what he said was kinda true, I don't know why I'm doing that to him...maybe because Tei always say bad things about him.  
we stay silent, and I felt guilty for ignoring him most of the time, then he said something surprised me.  
"you can go with Tei." he said smiling at me, but his eyes were still sad.  
"..w-why are you saying that?" I asked.  
he sighed, and said " because if that will make you happy, then, I've no problem with it!"  
"...but if I go with Tei,I'll be happy, but I wont be happy with you.."  
"I know, but if you're happy I'm happy." he said, still smiling.  
I can't take it anymore! this guilty is killing me!  
I hugged him tightly like if he will vanish or something, I hide my face in his warm chest, and I start to cry like a little baby, yea I'm so pathetic.  
"Len I don't wanna go with Tei! I wanna go with you!" I cried.  
I can feel his arms around me, and he start rubbing my back.  
"it's okay to go with Tei you know, we can go tomorrow like you said." he said, still smiling  
"..but I-" I start to say but Len cut me off.  
"now go and have fun with your _friends_, okay?" he said, and he start to wipe my tears.  
I nodded, I didn't say anything.  
Tei was wrong, she was so wrong, Len is such so nice guy, all those bad things that she was saying were lies!

* * *

Tei POV

_The next day.._

I was Looking for Rin, I founded in the class with Len, I walk toward them.  
"Hiii Rin-chan!" I said.  
"hey.." Rin replied.  
and like always Len didn't say anything.  
"guess what is today?" I said giving here a fake smile.  
"what?"  
"it's Mayu's birthday! you gonna help me today we have a lot of things to do! it gonna be so much fun!" I said giving her that stupid fake smile again.  
"...uh sorry Tei, I can't come with you today.."  
"uh? why?" I asked.  
"because I've a date with Len."  
"..but it's Mayu's birthday!"  
"..I know, tell her that I'm sorry, and tell her that I said happy birthday to her too." she said smiling.  
I looked at Len to see that he's giving me an evil grin, and his face was telling me 'I won!'  
shit!

**_To be__ co_**_**ntinued..**_

I'm sorry because you didn't know in this chapter what Tei and Miku are planing like I said earlier, and I'm sorry for making Rin kinda stupid..  
and I felt like this chapter was kinda boring to write and it wasn't good, anyway I'm sorry about that...  
sorry for mistakes and my bad english.  
I'll update the next chapter soon.  
please review and thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tei POV

that stupid Rin, I've to beg her all the time to she go with me shopping, and that stupid Len always gave me those stupid evil looks, uhh those two make me sick!  
well, I lied about Mayu's birthday, her birthday isn't today, but I told her that because Miku told me to do it.  
after school, I went to Miku's house, I'll told her that Rin's getting smarter, and Len did something to Rin to make her smarter..  
when I arrived, I knock the door, I wait a little, and then Miku opened the door.  
"hey Tei." she greeted me.  
"..hey Miku.."  
"come in." she said, and I entered her house.  
"..so anything new happened today with our plan?" Miku asked me.  
"..yes! Rin's getting smarter!" I exclaimed.  
"..what do you mean?"  
"I mean that she start refusing getting out with me, I told her today about Mayu's birthday, and she said _no!_"  
"..what?!" Miku said nervously.  
"it seems that your plan is going down!"  
"nooo! that cannot be happen!" Miku exclaim angrily.  
"what are you going to do then?" I asked.  
"I want to do something, I didn't want to do it, but they let me no choice, I hate Rin, she have to suffer!"  
"what are you going to do?"  
she then grinned evilly, I've a bad feelings about that...

Rin POV

it was Friday night, I was sitting on the bed, using Len's laptop, well since my step mother kicked my out, I forget my laptop in my real room, but Len let me use his laptop, well he let me use all his things, and I was using his facebook, will he don't know about that, I was checking if any girl comments or likes anything on his timeline...I'm doing that to help him, I'm not jealous! okay, maybe I'm...  
then I notice that I've a message, I took my phone, and opened the message.  
Tei: HIIIIIIIII rin-chan! :D  
Rin: hii ^^  
Tei: guess what? :D  
Rin:..what? o.O  
Tei: Mayu's making a SLEEPOVER! yayyyy! xDDD  
Rin: a sleepover? :|  
Tei: yea what wrong with that?...wait! don't tell me it's because of Len! -_-  
Rin:...well yea kinda...I don't think that he'll let me go to sleepover..since me and Len start dating I've always sleep with him and you know...  
Tei: what the heck? Rin it's only one night okay? you just gonna not slee- wait...are you making out with him right now?! o.O  
Rin" nooo! O/O  
Tei: how could you've SEX with him while texting rin? OMG! you both are sick!  
Rin: we're not doing that right now Tei! -.-...beside he's not here anyway...  
Tei: where is he? o.o  
Rin: he's in the living room..and I'm in the bedroom..  
Tei: ohh.. did you guys fight or something? I thought that you both spend all the time together...anyway tomorrow you'll come if Len like it or not,okay? be at Mayu's house at 7, bring your pajama and your stuff, and don't late!  
I'll send for you the address of Mayu's house tomorrow...bye ;D  
Rin: *sigh* okay..bye..  
now I've to tell Len about the sleepover..

Len POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Rin was in my room, she told me that she was watching videos on youtube or something..  
while I was watching TV, I saw Rin getting out from my room, and she was coming toward me, I smiled at her, and she sit next to me.  
"..Len?" she whispered.  
"yes,love?"  
"..I want to ask you something.." she said nervously.  
"okay, what's it?"  
"..can I..." she said, and after those two words, she didn't say anything.  
"can you what?" I asked, I've bad feelings about that!  
"..can I go to a sleepover at Mayu's house?" she said.  
a sleepover? if Rin went to that sleepover that mean I'll sleep...alone!  
then something came to my mind.  
"Rin, who invited you to that sleepover?" I asked.  
"Tei invited me..."  
just like I thought, if Mayu's making that sleepover she was going to invite Rin by herself, right? I smell something fishy about that.  
"can I go to the sleepover Len?" just asked me that question again, but this time when she asked me, she gave me puppy eyes.  
"..yes.." I said, I can't say no to Rin.  
"yayy! thanks Len!" she said hugging me.  
"when is the sleepover?" I asked.  
"tomorrow at 7 o'clock."  
I know that Miku and Tei are going to do something bad, and so I.  
I think it's the time for me to do my little plan~

Rin POV

_The next day.._

I prepared what I'll need today in the sleepover, I'm actually excited for it, while I was thinking to myself, I felt something warm around me, it was Len hugging me from the back as usual, I turn around to face him.  
"do you got everything you need?" he asked.  
"yep!"  
"are you sure you want to go?" Len asked.  
"yes Len, we talk about it." I said chuckling.  
"okay..listen Rin I want to talk with you about something.."  
"..okay..what's it Len?"  
he then sat on the bed and he sat me on his lap, he placed his hand on my cheek, and I start nuzzling his hand with my face, and he smiled at me.  
"Rin you're so beautiful~" he said.  
"is that what did you want to talk with me?" I asked giggling.  
"hehe no.." he said chuckling.  
"then what?" I said with a smile.  
"..it's about Tei..."  
"huh? what wrong with her?" I asked confused.  
"...I don't think that she's a good friend for you..I think that she's trying to hurt you.." he said.  
"Len! you start talking like her!" I exclaimed, I can't believe that, he start talking like her, she always say bad things about him, and now he start to say bad things about her.  
"see? you said that because she always say bad things about me, if she was a good friend then she wasn't going to say those stuff about me when she know that I'm your boyfriend!"  
"Len! don't say that... I know that she don't like you but I..." I said, not knowing what to say else..  
he sigh and say " I understand what are you trying to say, but keep what I told you in your mind!"  
I nodded silently, thinking about what he said...

* * *

I was going to Mayu's house, sleepover time had come, I was actually surprised that Len didn't came to take me to her house, he said that he's...busy.  
I arrived Mayu's house, it was big from outside, I didn't that she's rich, I knock the door, and I waited for someone to open it, and then I saw it open, and it was Tei who opened it.  
"hi Rin-chan!" Tei greeted me.  
"hey Tei-chan, did I late?"  
"nop! not at all!" she said.  
"hehe okay, good.."  
"now come in!" Tei said smiling, and she let me in, I entered the house, I've to admit that Mayu's house is really nice and fancy,I looked around, and I notice something, there weren't anyone except me and Tei!  
"Tei? where is the others?" I asked confused.  
"ohh, Seeu called me and she told me that she's with IA, and they will late a little, and Mayu's up at her room.."  
"ohh..okay, I'll go upstairs to see Mayu, I wont to apologize from her because I weren't at her birthday.." I said.  
"okay."  
"where is her room, Tei?" I asked.  
"in the second floor, her room is the second one on the right." Tei said smiling.  
I nodded and went to upstairs, I went to the room that Tei leaded me to it, when I reached the room, I knocked the door and said "can I come in?"  
"yes." Mayu said behind the door...hmmm weird her voice is kinda...different?  
I opened the door, and for my surprise, I saw...Miku?  
what? what she is doing here?  
she was sitting on the bed in front of me, and she was grinning evilly at me.  
"..Miku? what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.  
"what? are you a fool? didn't you get it yet?" she said, laughing like an evil crazy witch.  
"..what do you mean?...and what are you doing at Mayu's house? you didn't answer my question yet!" I asked angrily a bit.  
"this is not Mayu's house!" Miku said evilly.  
"this is Miku's house!" I heard Tei saying that behind me evilly too, and she then looked the door!  
there was one of them behind me, and one in front of me, and they start walking toward me!  
Len was right, now I understand everything! I'm sorry Len for not listing to you!  
all those things that that Tei was thing to me about Len were lies, Miku and Tei planned for it!  
what are those two are going to do to me?  
"Len!" I exclaimed, I didn't know why I did call him, he wont hear me anyway.  
"don't bother calling him, he wont came!" Tei said laughing.  
then I saw Miku bringing a rope and some cloths, and they both were looking at me in a creepy way...oh no!

**_To be continued..._**

so how it was?  
I hoped that you enjoyed reading it c:  
I'll update the next chapter soon..  
sorry for any mistakes, my english is bad..  
please review and thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rin POV

I was tied in a chair with a rope, and there was a blindfold covering my eyes, and there were two bitches in front of me, they were laughing and making jokes about me, I feel so angry inside...how fool am I to believe their game in the first place!  
but I wonder what they're going to do now? what they want from me?  
"...we'll have so much fun today Miku, don't you think?" the bitch number 2 said.  
"of course~" the bitch number 1 replied.  
fun?...fun?  
I think I ow for Len an apologize, but first I've to get out of here!  
I remember when Len told me that he want to kill Miku...but I said no! don't do that! and I started begging him for not killing her! how foolish I was, if I could go back in time, I'll let him kill her!  
"..Miku where is Mikuo? he's late!" bitch number 2 said.  
wasn't Mikuo is Miku's brother?  
"I know..maybe I should call him." bitch number 1 replied.  
what do they want from him anyway?  
"..what do you want from me?" I asked them.  
"..oh nothing~" the bitch number 1 said.  
"then let me go!" I yelled.  
"we'll, but not now~" the bitch number 2 said.  
"you're kidnapping me! you should let me go!"  
"huh, we wont kidnap you for long, because if you didn't go home tomorrow Len will come here asking about you.." bitch number 1 said.  
for some reason I blushed when she say that, remembering how much Len worry about me.  
"if you wont kidnap me then what?"  
"...don't worry, you'll have..fun today~" bitch number 1 said.  
eh? fun?  
"what do you mean?" I asked.  
"..hmm, you'll see when Mikuo and Dell come~" bitch number 1 said.  
who's Dell?  
and what are they going to do with me?  
"I do't want to see and I don't want to have fun, so let me go!" I yelled.  
"..no need to yell, Rin-chan~" bitch number 2 said.  
I sighed, I need to get out of here, or I should call Len...but how?

* * *

after like a half hour, Tei and Miku were waiting for Mikuo and Dell...I wonder what they want from them..  
then I heard a noise from downstairs, I think they came.  
"Miku, are you really sure about that.." Tei asked.  
she's sure about what?  
"..yes!"  
"okay.."  
then I heard the door open.  
"Mikuo you are late!" Miku yelled.  
"..sorry.." Mikuo apologized.  
"anyway...you have to do what I told you before!" Miku said.  
"..sorry..but I can't today.." Mikuo said.  
"WHAT? why?" Miku exclaimed.  
"..do you remember that me and Dell use to play a game on Xbox, and you always said that we are old to play games.."  
"..yes?"  
"well, I just get a gift today, and the gift was the new version of the game, _someone _send for me the new version of it, I don't know who, it's said by unknown, but who cares right? do you believe that one of my friend wait in the line for 36 hours, and he didn't get it! and I get it for free as a gift!" Mikuo said.  
"I don't care! you've to do what I said!" Miku yelled.  
"..I've to play the new game with Dell!"  
"no!"  
"yes!"  
"no!"  
"yes!"  
no!"  
"...fine, I'll do it but not now, we'll try the game, and then I'll do what you want.." Mikuo said.  
"...fine!"  
"I'll be in my room, me and Dell will go and _try_ the new game, and when we finish we'll came here and do what you want.." Mikuo said.  
"..okay, don't take so much time trying it.." Miku said.  
"..yea..sure.." Mikuo replied.  
then I heard the door close, I think that Mikuo and Dell get out of the room.  
"..how much time do you think that they'll take trying that game?" Tei asked.  
"if they came after 2 hours, it'll be a miracle.."  
"ohh!"  
"you know Rin...I can't wait to tell you what's your surprise!" Miku said.  
"and what's it?" I asked.  
"...you now that my brother is a..playboy.." Miku said.  
huh, no need to tell me.  
"yes?"  
"..anyway...you'll have fun with him and with Dell today.." she said.  
what?  
does she mean...  
"let me go you bitch!" I yelled.  
I just heard her laughing.  
I can't let anyone touch me! except Len...  
but they're not Len!  
"I'm going downstairs Tei.." Miku said.  
"okay." Tei replied.  
then I heard Miku getting out of the room, this mean that me and Tei are alone in the room.  
"Tei..please let me go.." I begged.  
"..sorry I can't.." she said.  
"..if Len knew about that... I'm not really sure about what he's going to do when he know about what are you going to do to me!"  
well, Len's crazy...I wonder what he's going to do when he know that Mikuo and Dell are going to RAPE ME!  
"huh, like I care..." she said.  
"when I got out of here I'm going to call the police and tell them about the kidnap and trying to rape me!" I yelled.  
"huh, don't bother yourself doing this, because Miku and Mikuo are travelling tomorrow, and because I'm Miku's best friend, she's going to take me with her, but don't worry we aren't going forever.." she said giggling.  
that bitch!  
"you can't Let Mikuo and Dell rape me!" I exclaimed.  
"..sorry, I can't do anything about that." she replied.  
she stay here with me in the room for a little while, then she get out of the room, I stay alone here, thinking of what's going to happen..  
I stay here in the room alone for a while, I was kinda scared, I mean what's going to happen when Dell and Mikuo finish trying their new game?  
bad things will happen..  
it has been more then hour, and I'm here alone...did they forget that I'm here?!  
I wait more, but no one came... every minute pass, my heart beat faster, what if they came now...  
I waited and waited..  
I started to cry, are they planning of how to do it?  
I cried more, the blindfold became wet from my tears..  
then I heard the door opened, I couldn't breath well, then I heard footsteps coming towards me, I start to cry, then the footstep stopped, I felt like there was someone in front of me, I became nervous, he/she didn't do anything for a minute, and not saying anything too, then that person kissed me!  
I tried to pull away, but his arms was around me, and he didn't let do it, he kissed me passionately, his lips was warm... I know who kiss me like this..but it can't be..  
"...Len?" I whisper.  
"yes, love~"  
then our lips met again, I was shocked...he came here? how did he know that I'm here?  
I pull away, and said "..I'm so sorry Len..I should believed you..."  
"shh!"  
then he kissed me again, Len you're just an idiot!  
he pull away and he start untied me, when I was free from that rope, I hugged Len tightly, he came to save me~ yay! I've the best boyfriend ever!  
...wait!  
how he got here? didn't Miku or someone saw him?  
then he start taking of the blindfold that was covering my eyes, and after he did, I saw him, well of course I'll see him, but he was...different?  
he was wearing a black hoodie, and there was a really creepy evil grin on his face, and his eyes were different..  
...what did he do to them?  
"..Len they tried to rape me.."I told Len, I think that he should know that, and for unknown reason when I said that I wanted to cry..  
"..I know that, don't cry my Rinny, I wont let anyone touch you~" he said kissing my forehead, I blushed and smiled.  
"Len, I wanna go home.."  
"of course my princess~" he said, pecking me on the lips.  
then he take the rope with him, and putted it in his bag, and he also take the blindfold, and I notice that he was wearing gloves..  
...could he?  
"Len! what did you do to them?" I said kinda in horror.  
"nothing much, I did what does they deserve." he said grinning more!  
"and what did you did exactly?" I asked.  
"I killed them!"** _(you'll knew how did Len killed them in the next chapter...please don't kill me )_**  
for some reasons I wasn't surprised about that..  
well, I actually expect something like that..  
now, what should I say? should I told him that what he did was right, and he had to kill them, or should I say oh keep away from me you murdered!  
hmmm...  
let me think..  
I'm not sad because he killed them, but I also feel guilty because it's wrong...  
how he can kill 4 people and stay calm?  
"Rin?" I heard him calling my name, and when I looked at him, his grin was vanish, and he looked worried...I think that he's afraid of my reaction..  
I didn't answer, I was thinking, why I can't believe that Len's a murderer?  
because he's not!  
Len's no a killer or murderer, if he didn't came and killed them, Mikuo and Dell were going to rape me!  
then he lower his head, so our heads were in the same level, he looked at me with worried eyes, he think that I'm mad or something..  
"..Rin, I did that for..you~" he said, smiling sadly, now I'm sure that he's think that I'm mad at him.  
"I know." I said, then I pecked him on the lip, and then I pull away smiling at him.  
he smiled back, and then he kissed my cheek, and he carried me in bridal style.  
"we should go home quickly.." he said, he also take my stuff that I bring the with me to the _sleepover..  
_he carried me downstairs, and when we were going to go out of the house I asked him  
"Len, how did you kill them?"  
"don't bother yourself thinking about that.." he said.  
I nodded, there is so many questions I want to ask it to him, maybe when we arrived home I'll ask him...

* * *

when we arrived home, Len carried me to our room, well he carried me all the way home, then he laid me on the bed.  
"yous should sleep now, it was a long day for you.." he said smiling, I think he back to himself again, when we were at Miku's house he was acting weird..  
I nodded smiling back.  
"you should change.." he said.  
I nodded, sleeping will be a good idea..  
I get up from the bed, and I went towards the closet, and then I open it.  
hmm, what should I wear? I want something comparable, and will make me feel warm...  
then I saw a dark gray shirt, this shirt is for Len, I take it, then I showed it to Len, when he saw it he start to chuckled...

* * *

after I changed my clothes, and Len did too, we were lying on the bed, close to each other, Len was smiling at me, how he can he act like this? he act like he didn't kill anyone...  
Len always look so innocent and cute, but it seems that is not true..  
"Len?" I whisper.  
"hm?"  
"how did you know that Tei and Miku were planning to do something bad today?" I asked confused.  
"didn't you call me to come?" he said smiling.  
"..how did you know that?" I asked again, but this time I was confused even more!  
"shh, now sleep tight my princess~" he said, not answering my question, and then he hugged me.  
"but I wanna know!" I said childish.  
"SLEEP!"  
"tell me!"  
he rolled his eyes, and sighed, and he didn't say anything..  
I've to think of a way that will make him speak..  
I think I know how~  
"Len, I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me...then, I understand." I said smiling at him.  
he smiled back, and he hugged me tightly.  
"..I don't wanna tell you because you don't have to think about it.." he said coldly.  
uh? I don't like this tone.  
"..okay." I said as I sighed.  
it seems that y plan for making him feel guilty had successfully failed!  
sometimes I don't understand him..  
"at least told me how did you know that I'm in trouble..." I said.  
"I already answered that question."  
"..kay."  
I kept thinking about everything happened today...why doesn't he tell me?  
...then I remembered something...what if the police knew that Len killed them? they'll take him to the jail!  
I looked at Len, he was half sleeping..how he can sleep when he murder 4 people!  
I quickly get on the top of him, I place my hands on his shoulders, and I start shake him!  
"Len wake up!" I yelled at him.  
I saw his eyes opened, and he start rubbing his eyes..  
"...what's..it..Rin?" he said in a sleepy tone.  
"the police!" I exclaimed.  
"huh?"  
"the police! what if they know that you killed them?! they will take you to the jail...and I'll be..alone.." I said, as my tears start to fall.  
Len raise an eyebrow, how he can stay so fucking calm! I didn't kill him, and I'm so scared, and he acting like he didn't do anything!  
Len then sat, and I was sitting in his lap, and I was facing him, he start wiping my tears, and he kissed my forehead.  
"don't worry about that, they wont find that I killed them, I made sure that they wont find that, and don't worry you will never be alone as long as I'm alive~" he said kissing my neck.  
God! he's driving me insane! how can be not scared or afraid or...anything!  
"...did you killed anyone before you killed them?" I asked, that is the only answer I've, that is the only reason why's he so calmly...maybe he used to kill people before!  
my boyfriend is a murderer!  
he stare at me, he looked like his brain stopped!  
then he start to laugh..  
this is _not _funny!  
I gave him a glare, and when he saw my face he stopped laughing, and he answered my question  
"maybe~"  
WHAT?  
does that mean he killed people before?  
I became speechless, I didn't know how to answer, he was smiling at me, is he serious...?  
"now, let go back to sleep,okay?"  
I nodded.  
he peck me on the lips and smiled, I smiled back, no matter what that idiot done, I can't be mad at him, I love him..  
"..I'm so tiered.." he said as he sighed.  
of course you're tiered idiot!  
we laid again on the bed next to each other, and Len had fall in sleep fast, but I couldn't sleep..  
he didn't want to talk about what happened and his tired..I'm sure that he'll tell me everything tomorrow...well, I hope so..  
but hey I'm not angry because he killed them, he have to do that...right?

**_To be continued..._**

this chapter was kinda weak...  
anyway you'll know how did Len killed them in the next chapter..  
sorry for mistakes..  
I'll update sooner as I can...  
please review and thanks for reading..c:


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rin POV

I woke up next day, and when I opened my eyes, I notice something...there's no Len!  
hmm weird...maybe he's making a breakfast or something..  
I got up from the bed, today is Saturday so no school today!  
I walk to the bathroom, maybe Len's in the bathroom, I knock the door but there is no answer, I open it, but Len wasn't here...  
I walk to the kitchen...still no Len..  
"Len?" I called for him.  
no answer.  
"Len?!" I called again.  
still no answer.  
now I became worried...where did he go?  
I search for him everywhere!  
I've feeling that he went out because what happened yesterday..  
calm down Rin...calm down..  
I need some oranges..  
I went to kitchen to get some oranges, I take one from the fruit basket, and I notice something on the fridge, it was a paper...  
I take it and read it

_Dear Rin_

_if you woke up, and you didn't see me...then I already go..I'll come back soon~  
love ya,  
Len_

what?  
what dose he mean he go?  
when he'll come back?  
ahh! he drive me insane!  
where does that idiot went?  
I decided to call him, I took my phone, and called him..  
it was ringing, but he wasn't answering..  
if he ignore my call I'll kill him for sure!  
"yes, love?" he answered, good thing that he answered, or I was going to make him pay if he didn't..  
"where are you?" I exclaimed.  
"didn't you read the paper that I left?" he asked.  
"yes I did, but it didn't answer me where are you, so for that I called you!"  
"don't worry, I'll come back soon, I'm in my way home." he replied.  
"when you come back home, we'll talk about everything, and you can't shut me up!" I exclaimed again.  
"..okay?"  
"okay! bye!" I said angrily.  
"bye bye love~"  
I hang up, and I sat on the couch, wait for him to came back home, oh God, sometimes he make me so angry!  
after a long while, Len finally came home, he opened the door, and came in, then he saw me sitting on the couch, he smiled at me, and came and sit next to me, I was giving him my unhappy face, but it seems that he ignore it, he sat so close to me, and one of his arms was around my waist, and he lean closer to me, and kissed my cheek.  
"you still mad at me?" he said with a smile, and he gave me another kiss on the cheek.  
"yes!" I said angrily.  
"I'm sorry, I just had to go somewhere, and I didn't want to wake you up.." he said, I quickly turn my head away, I don't wanna make eyes contact with him...I'm now in angry mode!  
"Rin?" he said softly.  
I didn't bother to look at him, and I didn't answer him too!  
I also turn myself away from him!  
he warped his around me, and he put me in a tight embrace, but that embrace was from the back, because I still don't wanna look at him.  
"I'm so sorry, my angel...I didn't mean to make you mad like this..." he said softly in a sad tone, and he kissed my cheek...again!  
is he sad...I didn't mean to make him sad...but he made me angry!  
I sighed, and gave up!  
I turned myself, so I'm now facing him, and I returned the embrace, and I laid my head on his chest, and my arms were around his back.  
"what can I do to make my princess happy?" he asked.  
eh? perfect~  
"I want you to tell me what happened yesterday!" I said as I looked at him.  
he raised an eyebrow, and he smile had vanish.  
"..I'm not sure about that..."  
"but you asked me what can you do to me to make me happy, right?"  
"...y-yes.."  
"then tell me! that will make me happy!"  
"..o-okay..if that will make you happy, then I'll tell you..what do you wanna know exactly?"  
"hmm...first, I wanna know how did you know that they will do something bad to me? how did you know that I'm in a trouble? and don't tell me that you know that because I called you!"  
"..I knew from along time that Tei and Miku are planning to do that."  
"eh? h-how?" I asked confused.  
"Rin, I'm not a fool! maybe they could lie on you or something, but they can't do that to me!"  
"so...I'm a fool?" I said, I feel hurt inside..  
"no! you're just so...innocent, and you believe people fast.." he said kissing the top of my head and hugging me tightly.  
"..okay...why didn't you tell me that you know that Tei and Miku are planing to do something bad?" I asked.  
"I actually did...remember when I tried to tell you about that Tei is a bad person? you got mad when I told you that!"  
"...I'm sorry...I should believed you.." I apologized.  
"it's okay, the past is in the past."  
"now..I want you to tell me how did you killed them!"  
"..uhh..hmm..okay?"  
"yaii!"  
"I came to Miku's house, I killed them, then I came and save you, and I took you home." he said smiling like an idiot.  
my face was like this -_-  
is he serious?  
"I want details!" I exclaimed.  
"oh..sorry.. no, I can't tell you the details." he said smiling.  
"..w-why?" I asked.  
"because...I said no!" he said smirking.  
"please!" I begged.  
"no!"  
"but I-"  
"no!"  
"at least-"  
"no!"  
"ahhh! fine!" I yelled angrily.  
"hehe good~" he said giving me a warm smile, and he hugged me even tightly, and I hugged him back, that idiot...why I've to love him?  
"Rin?"  
"yes?"  
"don't you ask me about that again, okay?" he said darkly.  
I don't like this tone!  
"..okay.." I said, hugging him more if that was possible.  
it seems that he don't wanna tell me...maybe he's doing that for the best for me..Len's such caring and kind...well, except the killing part...  
what if he start to kill other people?  
did he killed someone before he killed Miku and Tei and Mikuo and Dell?  
oh God he killed four people!  
what if the police caught him?  
oh..this is so complicated!

* * *

**now we're going in a flashback to yesterday, to see what Len had done...**

* * *

Len POV

I asked Rin in the morning where's _Mayu's house_, and she gave me the address, and guess what? it's the same address of Miku's house!  
they'll pay if they hurt her!  
good that I asked Rin for the address in the morning, so I could prepare for everything..  
when she told me the address, I knew that Miku's planning to hurt Rin in some way, but I wasn't sure of what is it...so after Rin told me the address, I went to Miku's house, does she think that I'll let her hurt Rin that easily?  
I knock the door, but no one opened it!  
of course she wont open the door if she saw me knocking it!  
ah! I'm so stupid!  
I then start to walk home, or I don't know where I'm going, I wasn't focus where I was walking, I was too busy thinking of what should I do tonight...then I hit someone...  
"..I'm s-sorry.." I apologized not really looking at the person that I hit.  
"..it's o-Len?"  
I looked at the person that I hit...  
"Dell?" I said a little shocked...it has been a long time since I saw him..  
"hey bro! long time no see!" he said smiling a little, and I notice that there is a cigarette in his hand, it seems that some things never change,ha?  
"yea...so how you doin'?" I asked.  
"..hmm..fine..I guess..and you?"  
"..fine..where are you going?"  
"I'm going to meet my leek freak friend!" he said.  
leek freak friend?  
wait...  
"who?" I asked confused.  
"..I don't know if you know him...but his name's Mikuo."  
what?  
"is he Miku's brother?" I asked.  
"yea, how did you know...don't tell me that you've a crush on her~"  
fuck no!  
"no, she's a bitch!" I said darkly.  
"well..that was mean.."  
"I don't care! beside I've a girlfriend.."  
"wait..what? you have a _GIRLFRIEND?!_" he exclaimed, and he was so shocked at the word 'girlfriend'...I wonder why..  
"yes.."  
"oh my God! Len...have a _girlfriend!_" he said as he start laughing.  
why is he laughing?  
"what's it so funny?" I asked confused.  
"it seems that I lost the bet, I thought that you'll never have a girlfriend!" he said continue laughing.  
"why not I've a girl friend?" I asked.  
"because you were madly obsess of a girl in your childhood, we never thought that you'll have a girlfriend in your whole life! because you stay thinking about here for years!" he said giggling.  
I raise an eyebrow..it wasn't obsess it was love..  
"yes, and she's now my girlfriend!" I said grinning.  
"..what?" he asked confused.  
"that girl is now my girlfriend!"  
he was shocked, and he stayed silence...  
"really?" he asked after he broke the silence.  
"yes."  
"ohh.."  
"yeah"  
"..I'm happy because you're now with girl that you love!" he said smiling.  
"yea, thanks, what about you?" I asked.  
"hmm no, I still a playboy." he said grinning.  
"okay..."  
"and yes I still broke girls' hearts!" he said laughing a bit.  
"poor girls...hey why you're going to meet Mikuo?"  
"..he said that he want to see me because we'll have fun tonight with a girl, you know what I mean about the word 'fun', we're both playboy.."  
no no!  
"where?"  
"at his house...why are you asking?"  
fuck!  
Miku's plan is to make her brother fuck Rin? I'm the only one who can fuck her!  
and there's also Dell who'll help Mikuo to do that!  
I can't let them do that!  
I became furious, they can't touch her!  
"Len are you okay?"  
"no!" I yelled.  
"..what's wrong?" he asked.  
"you gonna fuck her!" I yelled, as I kicked him, and he fall at the ground.  
"..what? who?" he said confused, as he tried to get up, but I kicked him again.  
"hey Len calm down, don't let me use my power with you!"  
"I don't care! you're going to fucking die!" I yelled, as I place my hands around his neck, trying to choke him.  
"ahh..Len!...s-top!" he barley said, good thing that no one was in the street so no one can stop me!  
he tried to stop me but I didn't let him do that!  
when I felt that he was taking his last breath, I stopped choking him, and when I did that he took a really long breath.  
"y-you! you were going to kill me!" he said pointing at me.  
"you're so lucky because I didn't do that!" I said darkly.  
"what I've ever do to you to kill me?"  
"you didn't get the hint yet?" I asked, is he stupid or something?  
"..no!"  
"YOU AND MIKUO ARE GOING TO RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.  
"ohh...the girl that Mikuo talked about..is your girlfriend..?"  
"yes!"  
"oh..I didn't know about that..I'm sorry..I should go now..."  
"you're not going anywhere!"  
he looked at me nervous, he tried to runaway, but I grabbed his shirt.  
"listen carefully, if you wanna live you have to do what I say, okay?"  
"you can't kill me!" he exclaimed.  
"try me~" I said with a devilish grin.  
"what do you want from me?" he asked nervously.  
hehe, perfect~

Dell POV

"what do you want from me?" I asked nervously.  
Jeez, I didn't know that Len's insane!  
well, Len was weird and all..but not like this!  
and I could see him grinning really evilly, and his eyes were dark...he's like a...like a...psychopath!  
the last time I saw him it was before 2 years, he was so innocent then...but now...he tried to kill me!  
well, I was going to die if he didn't left my neck in piece!  
from when his hands became this strong, so he could kill someone with only his hand?  
does his girlfriend know this?  
well he have to be angry, because we're gonna rape his girlfriend, but not like this!  
"I want you to help me, and if you didn't do that, your end will be just like them~" he said smirking.  
"and what is their end?" I asked.  
"DEAD!" he said with a really devilish creepy grin.  
oh...  
I don't wanna die yet!  
"okay, I'll help you." I said not really sure of what I said.  
"good~"  
"so what do you want me to do? do you want me to told Mikuo to not go and rape your girlfriend?" I asked.  
"no!"  
"then what?"  
"if you go now and told him to don't do that, it wont be fun at all!" he said chuckling.  
fun?  
what does he mean by that?  
"then, what do you want me to do?" I asked confused.  
this is not gonna be good!  
"easy, I just need some time tonight, I want you to keep Mikuo away from my girlfriend until I come and kill him." he simply said.  
he said the killing part like it's nothing!  
"and how am I going to do this?" I asked while we start walking.  
"dunno, think of something that will make him busy away from Rin."  
"who's Rin?"  
"my girlfriend."  
"oh, okay...I think that I know something will make him away from her..."  
"and what's it?" he asked.  
"it's a game...but it's really hard to find it.."  
"a game?"  
"a video game!"  
"Piko!" he exclaimed.  
"what?"  
"I know someone have so many video games, and I'm sure that you'll find the game that you're talking about." he said.  
"..okay?"

* * *

we arrived at Piko's house, he's Len's something, and Len start knocking the door, we wait for someone to open the door, and then a boy who has a white hair opened the door.  
"hey Len." he said greeting Len, and he looked at me confused a little, maybe because he don't know me.  
"hey Piko, I need a video game from you!"  
"..okay, sure...come in." he said, and we come in, we went to his room, there were so many videos game everywhere in the room!  
Len told me to find the game and take it, and I start searching for it while he was talking to Piko, does Piko know that we want this game to kill someone?  
anyway, I founded the game on Piko's bed, I can't believe that he really have it! I take it, and I walked towards Len.  
"Len! I found it!" I told him.  
"great, now lets go!"  
"wait you can't take this!" Piko exclaimed.  
"why?" Len asked.  
"because I barley have it, you don't know how much I tried to have it, you can't take it!" Piko said.  
"I'll take it!"  
"no you can't!"  
and they start to fight, Len will be unhappy if Piko didn't give him the game...will he kill him?  
"listen, I'll return the game to you tomorrow, okay?" Len said.  
"but Len..."  
"no 'buts'!"  
"...fine!" Piko said as he sighed.  
"good, now Dell, let's go." Len said as he get out of the room, and I followed him.  
after we get out of Piko's house, we start walking.  
"now what are going to do?" I asked him.  
"you gonna give Mikuo this game tonight, and told him that someone gave me it to give it to you, and you don't that person, okay?"  
I nodded, tonight is going to be so long!  
"and what else?" I asked.  
"nothing, just keep everyone away from her, and if anyone tried to hurt her stop him, until I come." he said.  
"..okay, and what about the police? of course they'll came if you killed Mikuo and the other!"  
"I know, after I kill them, I'll hurt you a little, and when the police come, you'll told them that a murderer came and killed the other, and you barley runaway from him, and that murderer is not me!"  
"..okay, now you're under my mercy, I can easily told the police that you killed them, and you'll stay in the jail for the rest of your life!" I said as I start laughing.  
"try it, and you'll wake up next morning DEAD!" he said with a devilish grin.  
okay...I wont told the police, because he looked serious about killing me.  
"okay...I'll do what do you want!" I said, giving up!  
"good~"  
"are you doing all that for her?" I asked.  
"yes."  
"why?" I asked again.  
"what do you mean why? I can't let anyone touch her!" he yelled.  
"you can stop them without killing them..."  
"but that wont be fun!" he said laughing.  
he's totally crazy..  
"how are you going to kill them?" I asked.  
"leave that as a surprise~" he replied grinning his usual grin.  
"...okay."

* * *

I went to Mikuo's house to give him the game and do what Len told me, and when I arrived, I saw Mikuo opening the door.  
"Mikuo!" I exclaimed.  
"Dell? hey!" he greeted.  
"hey! look at what I get!" I said, showing him the game, his eyes winded, and I saw a grin on his face.  
"wow! from where did you get it!"  
"someone give me it to give it to you as a gift" I said smirking.  
"who?" he asked.  
Len, and he's trying to kill you as well!  
"I don't know..."  
"it doesn't matter, let's go and play it!" he said.  
"yea, sure, but what are you going to do about your sister and you know..." I said.  
"oh, yea, I forget about that...don't worry I'll told her that we can do that later.."  
"when later? you're travelling tomorrow!"  
"..uhh...I don't know, I'll talk to her..."  
"okay."  
we went to Miku's room and entered, I saw Miku and her friend, I think that her name is Tei, and I also saw Rin, she was tied to a chair, Len wont be happy if he saw her like this, and there were also a blindfold covering her eyes, and I think that she's crying...hmm well, Len have to be angry about this, but killing them?  
anyway they are not my friends, well me an Mikuo are not friends, well kinda, we just have fun with girls~  
and I know that if I didn't do what Len told me, I'll be dead!  
Mikuo and Miku were fighting, I wasn't really focus about what they're fighting, Miku were telling her brother to do what she want, and he was telling her that he want to play that game, they end fighting by Mikuo lying on his sister that he'll come back soon, but he has to try the game fist...it seems that my mission is complete now, except that I've to talk to the police when they come...  
we get out from the room, and we went to Mikuo's room, and we start playing...  
I wonder what Len's going to do?  
is he's here?

Len POV

I went to Miku's house after Rin went out, I took everything I need in my back bag, and I wear a black hoodie, and I also wear black gloves...  
tonight I'll have so much fun~  
now...how I'm going to enter the house?  
hmm..I looked around to find a way, and I saw a window open, perfect~  
I enter the house from the window, and I realized that I'm in the living room, no one were here, good.  
I saw Dell and Mikuo talking they were standing behind the front door, I stopped listing to them.  
I heard Dell telling Mikuo about what I told him to do...hehe good~  
then I hide from them when I saw them entering, and they went upstairs.  
and I went to the kitchen, I just have to wait a little...hehe~

Miku POV

I went downstairs, gah! Mikuo sometimes give me a headache!  
and I saw some leek juice..yum~  
I start to drink the leek juice, I thought that Mikuo drink it all...it seems that I was wrong..  
then I started drinking my juice, but I head a noise, I looked around but I didn't see anyone, maybe it's my imagination...  
then I heard that noise again...I think that someone is watching me...  
I looked around again, but no one was there...it's nothing I think.  
then I heard it again!  
from where is this weird noise?  
I start following the noise, and then I stopped, because I'm now in front of my parent's bedroom, ha? it looks that someone is inside the room, because the noise coming from it...  
I knock the door, but no answer...  
I decided to open the door, I open it, the room was dark, and no one was their...hmmm, weird..  
I entered the room, and I start looking around making sure that their's no one here.  
then I felt the door closed behind me, and the room was so dark, because it was in the night and there were no light on, I can't see anything!  
who closed the door?  
is it Tei joking with me?  
"Tei if you're joking, then stop it! it's not funny at all!" I said a bit annoying.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not Tei, Hatsune~" I heard a familiar voice saying.  
no...it can't be..  
"..Len?" I said really nervous.  
"correct~"  
my heartbeat start beat too fast!  
how he came here?  
"...what do y-you..want?" I asked nervously, my breathe was so fast.  
"you know what I want~"  
what the hell he want?  
does he know about what are we doing to Rin?  
"and what's it?" I asked.  
"I want you.._dead~"  
_what?  
eh?  
I start to shiver from fear, and I start to sweat...he'll kill me?  
"..you..will..k-kill..me?" I asked, and I was scared from him...what he'll do.  
"I already did...it's just a matter of time, and you'll be dead~"  
I was breathing really hard, and my stomach start to hurt me, and I feel really sick, and my heart start pounding so fucking fast!  
I think I'll have a heart attack!  
"..what..do..you..m-mean?"  
"I hope that you enjoyed your juice~" he said laughing.  
what?  
the leek juice?  
what does he putted in my juice?  
"...what..does..the..juice..h-had?" I asked, my knuckles white, and I was shaking from fear..  
that devil...  
"a poison~" he said evilly.  
I felt something weird inside me, I didn't feel good at all!  
I felt like I was sick...  
I felt like I was dying.  
I fall on the ground, I was barley breathing, my stomach and my head start to hurt me so bad!  
I felt him coming towards me, and he kneel in front of me, I could see his face because there were moonlight in the room coming from the window, and there were a hug grin on his face.  
"how's the feel when you're poisoned?" he asked giggling darkly.  
it felt so bad!  
I don't know as how much I can survive...  
my stomach hurt me like hell!  
"it just some minutes and you'll be dead!" he said laughing.  
"not only you, and your friends too! any last wishes?" he said still laughing like a crazy psychopath!  
I didn't have the power to say anything, I was barley alive!  
"no wishes? that will be even better!" he said laughing again.  
I want it to cry, but I was so weak to do anything!  
we stayed silence for about ten minutes, and he didn't move or say anything, what's he waiting for?  
I wish if I didn't do that to Rin...  
but it's too late!  
I felt like my time came, I was closing my eyes, I think that this is the end.  
"you know...you're not poisoned~" he said grinning even more!  
WHAT?  
then why I'm dying?  
"the truth is, I didn't poison you."  
eh?  
why I'm fucking dying?  
"and you're dying because..." he stopped.  
continue!  
"because, when the human body knows that he's poison or if he's dying, he release a special hormones all over your body,to protect you body and your brain from dying, and guess what?"  
my brain stopped working from horror...  
"when you believe that you're dying, and you're not really dying...that hormone kills you~" he said laughing.  
what?  
...from where he knows that..?  
"so my dear, you killed yourself~"  
eh?  
what?  
"and when that hormone is all over your body, you'll die, it's just a minutes and you'll be dead~"  
...I killed myself?  
"and the best part is, when those hormones are releasing by your body...you can't stop them~"  
I cried, but my tears didn't fall.  
I don't wanna die!  
"and I knew that way of killing people by Adolf Hitler, lets just say that I'm a fan of him, and I read so many way of killing by him~"  
eh?  
Adolf Hitler?  
then, I saw everything went black...

Len POV

I couldn't stop laughing, she's finally dead, or dying, whatever, the important thing that I want see her fucking face again..  
now, the next on will be Tei~  
I can't handle all this fun in one night!  
it's even better then sex!  
but before I kill Tei, I need to do something first.  
I took Miku's phone from her pocket, and I start to delete the message between her and Tei, because they were talking about their plan, I didn't delete them all, most of them, and I also deleted some messages between her and her brother.  
after I finished doing that, I sighed, and I looked at Miku who was on the ground, who's dying or dead, or whatever.  
poor her, I didn't want to do that, but she left me no choice, I warned her twice, but she didn't listen to me...what am I saying? I wanted to do that!  
then I felt someone in downstairs, I think that she's Tei, shit! I didn't prepare for her death yet!  
it seems that I've to kill her in the old way~  
"Miku, where are you?" Tei called for Miku.  
she didn't know that her friend's dead now.  
I got a knife from my bag back, good that I bring a knife with me~  
"Miku?" she called again.  
and I was behind her...bye-bye Tei~  
then she turned around and saw me, she was going to scream, but I quickly place my hand and covered her mouth, and she tried to push me away, but I grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and I was holding the knife with the same hand, I was so strange for her.  
"bye bye Tei~" I said, as I saw her eyes widened, and there were tears in her eyes, and I thrust the knife in her stomach, and then the blood spill out!  
and she start crying, and she tried to scream, but I was covering her mouth.  
she fall on the ground, and I notice that there were some blood on my hoodie, oh no, that was my favorite hoodie!  
I thrust the knife in her stomach hard once more, to make sure that she'll die.  
she passed out, that good.  
hmm and I thrust the knife in her stomach again...it's fun to do that~  
now...I took Tei's phone and I did the same things to her phone, I deleted the messages that I don't like.  
now, it's Mikuo's turn, I didn't know that killing people make you tired...  
now, how I'm going to kill him?  
hmm...let me think~

_**To be**** co**_**_ntinued..._**

sorry...but I'm tired of writing!  
and this chapter is long!  
hope you liked it!  
and I hope that you liked the way of killing people..heheh~ I should kill someone xD  
I'll update the next chapter soon...  
sorry for mistakes.  
please review and thanks for reading c:


End file.
